blade princess in academia
by michelous
Summary: after the final battle with Angra Mainyu something happened and shirou was sent to another world in illya's body with all the abilities and more in a world with heroes, villains and other people with strange powers called quirks. in this world shirou will try and make her dream of being a hero a reality fem shirou gender bender entering avengers cross arc
1. Chapter 1

**Blade princess in academia chapter 1 the blade princess and the deku beginnings**

 **The main pairing for this will be Shirou/Emilia x Izuku with a few other boys paired later in the story in reverse harem. Emilia will be pretty powerful but not completely overpowering. Emilia will be a pure fusion of Shirou, archer and Illya the character is based on a safer for work doujin called heaven's failure**

 **Izuku pov**

I wanted to be a hero every day of my life, but sadly the only quirk I had was a few extra bones. My life was normal and boring until shortly into my middle school life a new girl transferred. The girl was mostly German with a little Japanese her name was Emilia von Einzbern, she was short, had messy pink hair, and had spats under her skirt that could clearly be seen, her skin was very pail almost fairy like. I could also tell from looking at her leg and her arms the girl seemed to have a little muscle. The way she looked at the class she was clearly sizing everybody up, it seemed almost like she was reading every last student like she might even be able to read our quirks.

Then into 2nd year I was hurt and seemed to gain a quirk on some kind, I would heal faster than the average person. The power would make cuts go away and scar in a day and I seemed to heal even faster if I was closer to Emilia or Emi and she insisted I called her. From talking to the girl I she told me she had a few quirks: creating blades and a few others all I could get out of her was blades. I could tell the girl had some kind of reading ability and she was stronger and faster than the average girl of her size. I knew all of that from my notes and research but the girl even friendly seemed to be hiding limits. I could also tell the girl acted friendly had more than one side to her. The smiles she put one never seemed 100% like she was missing something or somebody.

Then 3rd year I was saved again this time by the number 1 hero All Might. After he saved me he brought me to a deserted roof top. When on the roof I asked "can I be a hero without a quirk?" All might the said me "I can't keep this up forever with power comes a price, and I am about to pay that price soon. I saw you trying to be a hero boy, so you might have what it takes to carry on my will. Do you want to be a hero Izuku." I only nodded yes. He finished with "ok boy I will give it to you. Today I will give you the power, tomorrow we will begin to teach you how to use it." The passing of power given by placing his hand on shoulder, he gave me almost all he had. When he did All might shrunk down to a super skinny almost sickly form and said "this is what I was like before I received this power". The amount of power he had was enough to keep him alive and use what power he had for a limited amount of time, how much time even he wasn't sure. Then after a few weeks of training I was ready for the entrance exam. I barely passed from bonus point but even at the exam I never once saw Emi until the first day of class she was there on the first day or class and when I asked her "how did you get in I never saw you at the exam?" she said back to me "I passed took a different exam that I can't tell you and both wanted and didn't want to come to this school."

 **Shirou pov**

It was the last day of the war, that day my 2nd life ended for a 3rd life. Somehow Rin and I ended up making a nearly perfect jewel blade. I would say nearly perfect because the blade destroyed my body leaving me in front of the holy grail or Illya in some kind of holy robes or dress. She said to me "since your body is broken I will give you my body fused with a little of yours and a little of archer's souls to make it better more complete. Your new body will start at 12 and grow from there. I then woke up in a bed, in what seemed like my room in my house with an old man stand standing over me. The old man said "my name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, how do you feel Mr. Emiya or should I say Ms. Einzbern." I then said in a raspy voice "what do you mean Ms. And did you say Zelretch as in the old vampire Rin talked about?"

He just said with a smile "the very man before you and if you can get up go into your bathroom and check for yourself, it is in the same place as your old house I made this house as an exact copy of your house on your world." after making it to the bathroom I check and found out like Sakura I was too 100% female to my developing tiny breasts to my female genitals. I then inside the bathroom felt the sensation of needing to pee and heard the old vampire's voice say "I left a book in there if you need to do anything." I then check behind the toilet to find a book titled care of female body a book for girls, the book pretty much said that peeing was more or less the same just releasing tension from the bladder.

When I got back to the room I asked "why did you do all this for me?" the old vampire replied with "because you are the person that came closest to mastering my personal magic. You arrived in this world yourself. I just followed your signal, whenever somebody moves from world to world I can feel it. I set up a new life for you in this world to help you out. I will be leaving now. I will be checking in with you from time to time. The age I registered you in this world is 12 you have one year to prepare you middle school, so I left a library full of the information you will need and I set up a bank account with unlimited funds. I left a notebook with everything else you will need as well and will be back in 3 years to see you again." With that he left with everything I needed to get by for a lifetime.

After the first hour of research into this world I had thrown myself into I discovered what made with world special and the real reason the various magus groups keep magic from the masses, it was because in this world a patient zero baby ended up being born in this world that was bathed in light and generations after he was born 80% of earth's human gained special powers of some kind. The gift of powers made this world insane with power users making a mess of the world. The worst being those that choose to chaos and villainy over being normal and good, that lead to other power users becoming heroes to counter the villains and in time a greatest hero known as All Might brought peace.

If I had to guess somebody dropped the baby that first spread the powers or quirks as they were known in this world. on my first trip outside the house I got to see the craziness in first person as a number of hero defeated a shark man. I also saw people with other strange looks as well from frog like girl that is about this body's physical age to bird boy about the same age, there were many others with physical changes but most looked normal. One of the heroes I saw seemed to be made of sand while another was a woman with could grow in size.

My daily schedule for the next year till I started middle school as a mix of training and getting caught up on the knowledge and history of this world. from the west of my knowledge that baby 50 years ago is the major branching point. The quirk users early on ended many of the wars before they got going. There was one quirk war around the 80s that seemed to be ended by All might. After a year of preparation, I was 13 and went from completely flat what could be considered aaa-cup training bra to aa-cup bra with a little support and definition, from the notes that the old vampire left he was fairly sure I was going to end up looking like Irisviel, my step mother as Shirou and my birth mother as Emilia, but with pink hair instead of white and a much heathier completion.

Soon after my 13th birthday I started middle school and to my luck some of the neighborhood kids. The main one that was normal was Izuku the boy was in the bottom 20% being quirkless, he worst luck being normal among even 2 powered parents. The biggest hothead in the school was Katsuki Bakugo, the boy was a hothead with an explosive temper and powers. It didn't take long for him to cause trouble and me have to reveal my ability to make swords. That fact made the explosive boy try to break my swords but his explosive power never could.

Getting to my swords it seemed Gaia was either super weak or didn't exist in this world all together, making the ability to make my copy sword very easy and only a minus rank lower than the real versions. The other factor that made it easier was when my magic circuits aligned with Ilya's I had no issues with making swords with huge limits (up to 150 a day) that would only go up. I was still having trouble making unlimited blade works but I was sure when everything aligned I should be able to make it by my first year of high school. With my talent and looks everybody would call me sword fairy, blade fairy or blade princess.

At nights I began to train by bringing down villains that didn't want to face heroes during the day trying to do crimes like robbery and sexual based crimes. I would leave anybody I caught pinned by swords or chained up with runes to release only when good hearted people find them. When I found the book on runes the vampire left he left a note that said I might be able to use them to achieve things archer never thought of like placing runes on the sword in the right mix could add new properties to it like fire, water, wind, earth, ice or lightning. After a few tries I was able to make give my married blades fire and ice attributes. Runic arbitration worked best with nameless blades over named when I tried to make elemental Excalibur I had to shoot in up into the air as high as a could to prevent it from blowing me up along with turning the city into post fire Fuyuki.

Into 2nd year of middle school I found Izuku hurt badly and the leaking part of Ilya's mind were starting to make me like boys and I saved him from a close to lethal injury by placing a copy of Avalon into his soul to give him healing powers that he would think was just a late blooming quirk the only people that I knew in this world could even tell were Zelretch and I. also during that year near the end my villain hunts were getting harder and harder since I wasn't a licensed hero other began to hunt for me and I had to use swords and daggers with presence hiding abilities to avoid the heroes until the middle of 3rd year Zelretch return and said "soon All Might will be looking for you, he and I made a bet about your high school options." Knowing the vampire, I pretty much would have no choice but to meet the #1 hero very soon and discover what the bet was.

Along with the statement I would have to fight All might soon I was left with sentient wand that called itself magical emerald and it was the 3rd Kaleidostick. I then asked "where are the other 2?" it responded with "they are on earth 5, no 6 we are on earth 8." I then asked "how many earths are there?" the stick replied with "I am not sure the number has been going down as of late, but earths the creator like are safe." I then said "I have one more question emerald, how long can I use my old powers at max level?" It then seemed to scan me and said "we can use class cards for 5 minutes at current level, current class cards I am holding are: assassin Kiritsugu Emiya, archer no name aka EMIYA, Saber Artoria Pendragon Lily, Lancer Brynhildr, caster Tamamo no Mae, berserker Florence Nightingale, and rider Minamoto no Yoshitsune." I then asked "who picked those servants and how does Florence Nightingale qualify as berserker?" the stick replied with "those were the only class cards creator could find on this earth and Florence Nightingale attacked disease at the cost of her own life her noble phantasm is an all cure but using it would only allow healing of a single target at your current level 5 once you hit your peak. If you need to know once you hit or go above your peak, you should be able to fight swapping class cards for about an hour using noble phantasms will cut down that time."

After that chatting with the stick in its star form we were going out to hunt criminals and maybe see All Might. Not finding the hero I left a message for him to meet me at the city dump. The next night he met me along as the dump and said "I got your message little girl. I told the other heroes to leave us alone. You understand if you lose it choose your fate." I said "yes I do number 1 hero, let's do this." The battle started with me using the archer class card to transform into the base magical girl form a green dress with a red underdress and a green version of Saber alter's mask. I soon installed the archer card to have my outfit change into a much more revealing version of archer's and asked "emerald, what is with this outfit?" it only said "it should provide same level of defense ignore it and fight."

Before I could fire an arrow All might ran toward me at speed I wasn't sure a man that large could reach and I had to drop the arrow and with a lightning rune crafted quickly for it to explode into electricity. The arrow did a good job of stunning the man but just that crudely drawn runes never had the same level of power. He then to me after shaking off the shock "that was a good trick but with how weak that shock was I guess you didn't have time to make a proper make." I only said with a huff "you are right mister All Might I never expected you to be so fast maybe I should think of you more as Hercules." He only muttered "the gods don't hate me that much. He had more time to fight than I ever did." I then said "emerald switch to Saber." The stick responded and I was in a form close to the Saber I knew but with a cuter dress and not Excalibur but Caliburn, I could tell it lacked the power but its cost was lower. I used it to run up to All might and slash at his chest but the man's power kept the slash from being very deep.

He then responded to flick me away shattering the breast plate of the armor. I then said "emerald back to archer. Trace on." 15 normal blades with ice runes showed up behind me fired at All might but he shattered the swords before they hit, but hit didn't expect the blades ice effect to kick in and cover him in ice. I didn't expect him to flex out of the ice right after. For the 2 minutes I fired more swords in waves of each attribute I had for each to be smashed away before doing anything. I then said breathing heavy "I am almost spent number 1 hero but I have a trump card to try." I then began chanting something that came into my head suddenly

"I am the bone of my sword  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood  
I have created over a thousand blades  
Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything  
So as I pray, unlimited blade works."

Before us was the reality marble unlimited blade works a world of clockwork and scattered blades. I then knew to raise my arm and with it a large number of the swords came from the ground to be replaced with new blades and those that rose rained down on All Might for him to say "Alaska smash" then he ran to the center of the area and slammed him fist into the ground with that punch broke all the swords then I watched in shock as around me my reality marble shattered. I then asked "emerald can I changed one more time." It said "yes but we have 45 more seconds left to use it." Ok let's see what berserker can do." I then changed into a nurse's outfit and punched at All might for it to do nothing." The dress then fell apart for me to change back to my normal pants and shirt combination and I passed out.

What seemed like a short time later I saw he large man huffing over me and then he said "that was good little girl but you clearly can't fight me anymore I don't want to hurt you. I win you are going to UA this after you graduate middle school." I said "okay All Might I agree." Then blood poured from his mouth and he fell to his knees in front of me and said "see I couldn't fight that much longer either using full power smash of that level took too much out of me if you could have gone on longer or been able to use stronger weapon I might have died. My limit isn't much longer than yours. If I didn't face archer before that move might have worked."

I then asked "how did you know about the class cards?" the man shrank into a smaller form and said "I helped that old vampire capture these card with the help of the last user of emerald." I then asked "what happened to the last user?" he said looking at the ground "she didn't have half of the potential you did and died before my team could make it to our final enemy, I loved her but never got the chance to say it until she was dying. My other friends except 1 died in that battle as well and that survivor blames me and refuses to speak to me unless he needs to. My time could end any time now so I have to find somebody else to carry on my burden. You better be there first day of school and don't worry about the entrance exam making me go to my limits is enough to get it." I then pulled out Avalon and healed the minor injuries on the big man as well a mine for both of us to walk home and I said "as part of the deal I won't try fighting crime again until you finish high school or under another hero's watch now." I agreed and only just trained for the next few months until graduation.

Pretty soon before graduation I found Izuku in the area All Might and I fought each day the 2 of them trained. It seemed the large man found a successor and that my friend. Each day the 2 trained until the day before the entrance exam. That day All might as they finished "okay you can come out blade princess." I just asked "how did you know I was there?" he said "you forgot got sloppy and forgot to keep using presence concealment once you thought I wasn't watching.

Izuku then asked "how did you see her?" All might the said, "you were training too hard to pay attention but she stopped trying to hide well after a few days." The green haired boy asked me then "so is hiding one of your powers Emi?" I just "no I am just good at hiding, my power is blades and only blades." I knew that was a lie but for some reason I didn't want to tell him everything." He then asked "are you sick Emi because your face is red?" I didn't know myself why, I just knew I was getting warmer talking to the boy like something inside me was responding. He then looked over me and said "that green dress looks good on you Emi but is it a little too tight?" looking myself over I then relieved how much skin my current outfit showed off and felt shy, so shy I felt I just needed to run home saying "I will see you soon Izuku." I didn't know why I responded to my friend that way. I didn't know why I got embarrassed. Maybe it was my growing curves, I knew I was at least around the same body proportions as Rin was but I never felt so nervous around other boys, but Izuku working hard and complimenting me was bringing my girly side out.

I then made it to the exam site right in time for it to start, when I found a seat the only place was next to Izuku's mother she just asked how I was doing and why wasn't I in the exam. I just said "I passed a special exam and that is all I can say. But you should look out for your son." During the exam the boy passed just by saving another girl and for some reason I was jealous about that like I wanted to be the person saved.

On the first day of class I showed up in uniform and when I was in class Bakugou shouted at me "how did you get into this class Einzbern?" then the teacher, a man mostly covered up even with a scarf over his mouth said "Ms. Einzbern passed a special test harder than even your entrance exam the headmaster must have thought she was too good for the regular exam and tested her himself. It happens every few years. If you want her to prove it, I can have you go against her in the first test Mr. Bakugou." That seemed to force him to back down after the beating I gave him 3rd year middle school the explosive boy seemed to not want to face me until he discovered a weakness I might have."

 **Chapter done**

 **Next chapter I will go into each of the class and how Emi feels about each member as well as rescue test and tell who Emi gets paired with**

 **Updates coming are**

 **Week of 4/10/16 and week of 4/17/16** **blade princess academia 2 chapters in a row**

 **Week of 4/24/16 love of dueling**

 **Week of 5/1/16 Shirou Muyo**

 **Week of 5/8/16 exorcist x hunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blade princess in academia chapter 2 saviors and attackers and introductions**

 **This chapter will go into a little more of Izuku's pov and cover stuff from episode 2 and more of how he sees Emi. I might have how some of the other girls see Emi. I will also introduce the class from Emi pov and do the rescue battle from Emi pov (she won't be paired with Izuku)**

 **Izuku pov [flashback before the exams]**

When I met All Might at first he told me I probably could never be a hero, then when I went in and saved my friend while he seemed helpless. I managed to free Bakugo but when I did I noticed the slime man seemed slower. Then after All Might brought him down I noticed something, an arrow with a strange tip.

It wasn't long after that the 2 of us trained for the weeks up until the exam, the training built my body up until the moment All Might passed his quirk to me. I became the next in line to hold [All for one] and he said "Izuku, I wasn't the first to gain this it has passed from others before me. In time I will tell you of the others that had it before me."

The day after I gained [all for one] was the entrance exam. One the way to that exam I met a girl with brown hair that was very cute. She even talked to me but seemed just as shy I was me; the girl didn't seem to be able to talk with me as well as Emi but both had their own good point. When I looked around to see the others taking to exam Emi was not to be found. The exam itself was like a video game in which we had destroy villain targets and leave others alone. In the end I passed by the savoir bonus when I saved the brown haired girl I met even if I didn't destroy the robot I still saved her from being crushed.

 **Emi pov**

I then said to Bakugo "I met know a weakness you have, like slime like how you had to be saved by somebody you called quirkless. I am sure Izuku has something look at him and remember what happened in the exam and when he saved you. Our green haired friend should have scrapes or cuts but nothing. So at worst he heals faster than most people.

My words enraged the boy but our teacher said "no fighting unless it is part of class exercise Mr. Bakugo and Ms. Einzbern don't taunt him like that." We both responded with okay. I was sure I could stop the teacher if I needed to but I didn't want to get in trouble.

In the class that I could tell was Izuku Midoriya: quirks enhanced strength and enhanced healing (both inherited healing from me and strength from All might), Katsuki Bakugo: quirk explosions via converting sweet on palms into nitroglycerin, Ochako Uraraka: quirk reducing gravitational force on objects she touches, Tenya Iida: quirk leg engines from high speed movement, Shoto Todoroki: quirk fire and ice, Yuga Aoyama: quirk laser from navel, Tsuyu Asui: quirk she is pretty much a poison dart frog, Momo Yaoyorozu: quirk her power comes closest to my own but she needs more information and but can't scan objects or recreate age or magical effects, Mezo Shoji: quirk has extra arms and can grow extra organs on them, Eijiro Kirishima: quirk hardening, Mina Ashido: quirk can make pink fluid that can change stickiness and corrosiveness, Toru Hagakure: quirk invisibility of skin the catch is only her body is and to be truly invisible she has to be naked, Kyoka Jiro: she is a living headphone jack and with amplifying machine she can use her own heart beat as a weapon, Minoru Mineta: quirk can grow sticky balls from his head and is immune to the ball affects, Denki Kaminari: quirk builds up electric charge but needs to release to prevent from shorting out his brain, Fumikage Tokoyami: quirk he has both a crow head and controllable sentient shadow, Mashirao Ojiro: quirk he has tail to use in combat, Hanta Sero: quirk can shoot tape from his elbows, Koji Koda: quirk rock body and ability to talk to and get aid of animals and Rikido Sato: quirk can enhance himself with sugar

Some of these quirks could be useful while others might take some brain storming, I knew I was smart but not very creative Izuku has a much more creative mind than mine. If I had to guess being without a quirk so long forced him to study and use his mind. My guess is if Izuku never gained all for one he would have figured out a way to make his own quirk using tech. I wasn't sure what was causing it but the boys looked at me in class like an angel or fairy and it made me feel good in some ways. In other ways it made me feel nervous or even a little shy. Fumikage, Izuku and Shoto brought out the most heat and nervousness in me and I wasn't sure if it was Ilya or me or both causing such reactions. I did know the boys made me feel like it did with Rin, Saber and Sakura.

After introductions class let out early with me going home to see Zelretch in an arm chair saying "the multiverse is safe beginning the expand from universe 616. I just hope those damn beyonders don't come back and stir up trouble again. You don't need to worry about them all this point." Then he left either universe or just my living room. I still wasn't sure if I would even love Sakura or not anymore I would have to see her to know.

The next task that happened was costumes and after that would be the first test rescue. Izuku's costume was pretty much a bunny man with a green full body suit and a hood. He told everybody that it was made before his quirk woke up and that he was a late bloomer when Bakugo asked how he got a quirk. It wasn't a complete lie just mostly a lie. Most heroes woke up their powers in early childhood but some of the books I had said others would get their powers around puberty. Most of the suits designed to adopt to the user's power.

 **Ochako pov**

Most of the boys were attracted to Emilia she was the perfect warrior princess. Everybody wondered how she got in without the entrance exam but our teacher said "she took the advanced exam." I wondered what that meant. When it came to change into our costumes Emi as she told us to call her changed into her suit in a flash. When one of the faster girl looked she said "where did that broach go and just how many powers do you have?" the pink haired girl just replied with "I am not tied to a single power that is how I passed." Then I asked "who did you fight in your exam?" she just said "a teacher that is all I am allowed to say." With that statement all of the other girls were wondering who she fought and how did she win. Most of them knew of her blade power that was it. We never knew what her limits were or anything about she. Emiya Von Einzbern has always been a mystery even to the girls that knew her in middle school. The only girl that has known her since day 1 of middle school said "she transferred in the 3rd day of class and has never been close to anybody but Izuku and Bakugo. Bakugo viewed her as a rival and she seemed to view Izuku as somebody that needed protection."

 **Izuku pov**

Seeing the girls' suits the major 1 that made most of the boys made most of the boys excited was Emi's she looked even more like a princess. A few boys Mineta being the lead tried to hug her until she made wooden swords in the air, 2 for each boy and each seemed to scream for our blood. Then Emi seemed to lower the swords pointed at me and the boy with Red and white. But before she could launch them Mr. Aizawa said "Ms. Einzbern you are cute don't attack the boys when they try and call you that."

She made all the swords vanish and said "okay Mr. Aizawa." He then said "if you want to use your swords on somebody you will get a chance with the first battle test." Mr. Aizawa then said "this first test is 2 on 2 rescue battles, 1 team is the villains that will try to destroy a dummy and the other is the heroes that have to rescue the dummy." He then started to name pairs students I was paired with the same brown haired girl I met and saved during the exam our opponents were Bakugo and Tenya Iida and Emi as paired with Todoroki vs Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu.

As soon as I made it into the building and around the first corner Bakugo can right towards me and his first explosion ruined my mask. I used that attack to catch and toss my friend doing some damage. I them shouted me resolve to get a more pissed out kac-chan looking at me. I then heard him say to his teammate "keep guarding I will take them down." I then signal Ochako to run and go after the target. My next move was to try to use the tape to get it blown up. Soon after I ran and made to a place to hide he confronted me.

 **Emi pov**

I watched as Bakugo used his explosions and discovered the boy's major weakness, his rage, the boy was a raging explosion worse than Shinji at his worst. I then saw Izuku cornered taking a huge explosion waiting for Izuku to show the fruits of his training. The explosion was so massive it tore through the building. I then heard All Might say "over the radio if you try something like that again you will be removed from the test." That meant even All Might knew the boy was going too far. The next thing Bakugo did to Izuku was hit the green haired boy with explosion after explosion. I could just tell my friend was getting micro fractures at the very least and maybe even took some cracked rips.

Then the 2 boys clashed Izuku with his first use of a Smash attack and Bakugo with a boom attack little did they know at the same time the brown haired girl made it to the target and passed the exam for the hero side. The sheer rush of adrenaline and the damage they took made both hero side member pass out. I soon ran over to Izuku and hugged his passed out body to use my Avalon to speed up his healing. When I relieved what I did my face heated up and I relieved it might not be a good idea to do that in public. Suddenly all of our other classmates thought we were dating until I said "healing it part of my quirk."

 **Izuku pov**

After a few hours of clean up I watched Emi and Todoroki take their test but it seems I didn't wake up in time except to see her team win with Yaoyorozu passed out almost emaciated and Mineta frozen in ice. When I asked what happened All Might said "they were outmatch Yaoyorozu can make things as well but not on the level on over Einzbern. Einzbern's mastery of creating one type of thing and her source of creation are much larger than her opponent and Mineta's quirk couldn't stand up to the cold. The only flaw with Todoroki was not wanting to use the other side of his quirk. Emi on the other hand didn't even have to use half of what she could do.

After seeing the fight, I was sent to the nurse's office and recovery girl said "if you didn't have your healing ability I might have to work harder on you and if Einzbern didn't help you might be in here longer. All Might then said to me "my boy that healing power might prevent you from taking the same damage I did back in the day. I need both you and Einzbern to become strong to replace me as the symbol of peace. I am not sure when my time will come but it will if I have to face somebody dangerous enough."

At the end of everything my arm was in a sling with a strain over break (it was broken until Emi healed me). Bakugo looked at me when I walked home and said "next time I will defeat you."

 **End of chapter**

 **The next chapter will cover the theme park battle arc**

 **Updates are**

 **Week of 4/24/16 love of dueling**

 **Week of 5/1/16 Shirou Muyo**

 **Week of 5/8/16 exorcist x hunter**

 **Week of 5/15/16 Mafia princess of swords**

 **Week of 5/22/16 Blade princess in academia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blade princess in academia chapter 3 dating, challenges, cafés and growth**

 **This chapter will be cover some original material and events before the villain battle arc**

 **One will be Emi and Izuku having a date and Emi being challenged by a teacher and the last will be Emi talking with both Bakugo and Todoroki**

 **Emi pov**

After seeing all of the displays of power from the other student Bakugo seemed dejected and I told him "just because your power isn't as good as you think doesn't mean you can't make it better." he then asked "how can I do that?" I replied with "here is one hint, you are just using your power wide it you focus you can use it small." Soon after I told the blond that he began to think about how to use his power until I saw him run into Izuku and ask "did you hide such a good power?" I then heard Izuku crying out "I didn't use it till now because somebody gave both powers to me I couldn't always heal so fast or hit so hard and with my lack of control I am a glass canon. I can make 10 powerful hits at most with my current level each comes with a painful bone break and it hurts even more when the bones resets. At least your power was easy to control." The blond then looked dejected and saddened for his friend. After that the green haired ran over to me and asked "do you think we could go on a date tomorrow Emi?" I could tell he was red faced while asking and I knew my face started to heat up as well. I said while stuttering "sure what do you want to do?" he said "I would like to try your cooking and maybe you could help me train." Sure meet me at my house at after school since it is a half day."

The next day for gym All Might and Aizawa had a special test for me or more like a battle to prove I was up to Aizawa's standards. He wanted to really test me since I was forced to attend the entrance ceremony over his quirk test. I knew Aizawa's erasure powers wouldn't work on my powers mostly my magic due to it being not connected to the baby. Before I knew it I was joined by old man Zelretch who dragged me and All Might said to me "Emilia your basic enhancement powers have transformed into quirks but the cards are not. So to fight eraser head full on you will need to use them." I then asked "how many people made this current body old man?" his reply was "4 bodies made up your current body: the male Shirou Emiya from your old world, counter guardian Emiya, Illyasviel von Einzbern and lastly Shiro McRemitz, your female version in this world. before you lost your memory you were the son of a Japanese magus with a talent for fire magic and a Scottish magus/blacksmith who could make swords with magical enhancements they married and hope for a son to enter in future holy grail war. But in this world instead of magic their quirks your mother had a quirk to enhance her body and your father could make swords and store them in a subspace they had high hopes for Shiro but they got stuck in a battle and both died leaving heavily injured child badly burnt. That girl never went to school but did meet a few boys and made friends with them until she was nearly killed by a man. She ruined his face but ended up in coma until you needed a new body thus she gave up her life to a complete body for you." I then said "let me guess all of these boys go to this school right." All Might said "when I asked Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki, both boys knew a girl who covered her face all the time most never knew her name but all said she was a nice girl that got hurt by a villain and wondered what happened to her."

Soon after that I came out of the classroom and said "Mr. Aizawa are you ready." I then said "Emerald install Saber." And with that I changed forms and slashed at the teacher. He then said "my erase power doesn't even work on you in this form what is it?" I said "you have to ask All Might and Zelretch I am not allowed to say." Then a said "see you Monday Mr. Aizawa I have to meet Izuku for training. Then I heard All might ask Zelretch "do you think they will just train?" then the old vampire said "probably not, I am pretty sure even with her mind with male parts she wouldn't just have sex with him unless he was broken to the point of needing major healing, and even with that all she would need to do is lay naked sex would be a last resort. I also don't think either are ready for sex yet." I ignored most of what the vampire said and knew what he was saying was true I was sure full of sex could heal even the deadliest injuries better that recovery girl, her power works within realm of science Avalon goes beyond that.

Once I made it to the school I saw Izuku as he said "what were you doing?" I said "I had to deal with a bet the teachers made. What did I miss?" he then said "all you missed was swimming class." Then he said "for some reason you feel familiar to me, like an old friend." I then said "I get that a lot it is just my personality." We then walked to my house with Bakugo trying to silently follow us until while I just ignored him until we were around the corner from my house and said "do you want to come in a train Bakugo." The explosive boy soon said "only if you train in your swimsuit, you ripped me off of seeing you in a swimsuit." I then asked the green hair boy "what was the class?" he replied "water rescue training, Tsuyu Asui scored highest with her frog body. Katchan's quirk was pretty much useless in the water and he kept saying your power would be worthless as well." I then said "I can't really be in the sun too long but I do have a leotard for gymnastics. I will make a bet with you Bakugo if you can get me naked I will admit to the school you are best and go on a date with you." He said "what would I have to do?" my reply was "you wear a schoolgirl uniform and say Izuku is the greatest hero of all time."

I then changed into my leotard and stretched for the fight saying to the boys who were just starring at my body and said "you stretch as well or deal is off and you have to keep up with my pre-work out exercises." Izuku with his recent training was doing very good and I asked "how does this compare to the work out you normally do Izuku?" he then said "this is pretty light for me." I said "I went with light for pre-combat warm up." The explosive boy said "light I am struggling."

The fight with Bakugo began with him trying to hit me but I just keep dodging and he looked at the training room and said "why the hell aren't my explosions doing anything to the room?" I said it "the room uses special blessed wood infused with an anti-quirk material, it is mixed with the same stuff the police use to hold evil quirk users." He replied with "you must be super loaded then. When my parents figured my quirk out they tried to get some, even a single glove was cost way too much blade fairy." I then asked "why blade fairy?" the explosive boy replied "it is either blade fairy or blade princess most of the class refers to you by that."

I then said "thank you for telling me that it is time to end this. Blade of Marooni." With that I materialized a dagger I found in archer's armory, he rarely used this sword it was called Blade of Marooni it belonged to an angel related to the bible story of Lot. When I swung in Bakugo was covered in salt, it took him a little bit and one attempted explosion then licked his hands and said "how where the fuck did this salt come from and how did you figure out salt would cancel my powers?" I said "Izuku gave me the final hint, I had been analyzing your hands after each but there is never anything left. After that I had been researching what could cause your explosions then after Izuku said the pool I discovered the final piece was the pool chorine is a part of salt." Then I hit him with the broadside of my sword and knocked him out.

Izuku then came to me and said "you might be smarter than me or at least have a better arsenal. Emilia how about we fight with something else on the line?" I then said "what do you have in mind, a kiss or something more?" he said red faced "no nothing like that I am not sure we are close enough for that. If I win you make me dinner and if you win I make you dinner." I said I am okay with that.

The 2 of us then moved to the center and I used some of the left over salt to make a ring and said "this battle will be first to get the other out of the ring." I then started the fight by switching to saber form and clashed with the successor to All might. We fought and he would sacrifice a single finger each time to take out my Caliburn and each copy I could make took a good amount of my prana. After 4 swords I was so spent I couldn't even dodge an attack and a broken piece of sword and breaking it down used up the last of my prana. I then said "I guess I should have gone with normal swords trying to use a single sword or style just wears me out." Izuku then said "why didn't you switch styles or use your rain of swords I am sure you could have won with that." My reply was "I might have wanted to cook your dinner."

I then woke up Bakugo after I finished cooking the best Mexican dish I could make in the end both boys said it was spicy but good nether had even tried this spice blend and Bakugo asked "how much money do you have?" I said "a very large amount I am not 100% sure but it is enough being even my future children wouldn't have to work."

Then both boys left and I went to bed, the next day at school was a field trip to part of various kinds of rescue training. Before we left a bunch of paparazzi were trying to get into the school, because of news of All might teaching and even a few kids if famous heroes in as well. they wanted to interview Todoroki and a few other students until Ida got away and got them out. Once we made it to the park the girls and boys broke off and changed into their costumes. After changing we were greeted by a hero in a space suit called 13 and he gave us a short lecture until a portal opened and several people came out including a man who was masked by a hand and had other hands all over his body.

 **Chapter end**

 **the next chapter will cover the entire villain invasion arc with new fights for Emi to be part of**

 **Week of 7/3/16 love and dueling**

 **Week of 7/10/16 sage of Britannia**

 **Week of 7/17/16 bleach love ru**

 **Week of 7/24/16 exorcist x hunter**

 **Week of 7/31/16 Mafia princess of swords**


	4. Chapter 4

**blade princess in academia chapter 4 heroes and villains**

 **this chapter will cover the villain invasion arc will Emi getting action as well**

 **episodes 10-13**

 **Emi pov**

After the army came out of the dark void our teacher eraser head Aizawa attacked the villains then blackness covered every one and I was dropped alone in an iron works. From what I could tell the guy that transported us to other areas to isolate us and make each student easier to take down and draw All might or other big heroes to the rescue area. What they didn't know was our powers or else the void guy wouldn't have sent me to an iron works, he didn't know this was the place I was strongest here. I figured out years ago if the material was close I could make swords by molding raw material into swords instead of making them outright at a 3rd of the cost.

It wasn't long after I was dropped the villains were dropped near me as well. right as the charged I used my magic to take molten metal from the plant, and forged it into a wall of swords both blocking and cutting up the evil quirk users. After take I made more swords and trapped them in a cage of swords. With my opponents trapped I headed back to the area with Aizawa and 13 and hoped it could help.

 **Izuku pov**

After the darkness covered everybody I was dropped in the water and dropping until Tsuyu Asui swam over and collected me then Mineta and got on onto a boat with a large number of villains surrounding it. before I could think of a plan the shorter boy started to rip the balls off his head and throw them into the water. Then he said "those balls I threw will stick to them and weigh those villains down." Before I could think of a way to stop them the frog girl said "the best way to clean a dirty pond is to throw something in the middle and collect the waste as it settles to the sides." I then said to her "thank you Tsuyu that gave me an idea." I then hit the surface of the water while the villains got back their barring and said "Delaware smash." As my first hit a shock wave hit the water and sent all the villains knocked out and on the shore. Before I could hit the water Tsuyu grabbed me with her tongue as my arm began to fix itself slowly. The other good thing was the wave a created sent our boat to shore as well and my group headed toward Aizawa to help him.

 **Todoroki pov**

It wasn't long that I was drop in the landfill zone that several villains warped in and right when they did I froze them in ice then went up a masked man and asked what he knew. All I managed to get from him was the guy with the hand on his face gave him the chance to kill All might and the only others would be students and no name heroes and that was all they needed. they never expected the students to be as strong as we were. I knew most quirk users were lowly d and c class and that wasn't enough to get into UA.

 **Momo pov**

In the week after my defeat by Emi I had been practicing pushing my limits but even with that I could never make stuff to the quality and numbers to her. The only thing I heard her say before I passed out was "the difference between use is I have mastered crafting a single type of thing to the point it is a part of me and do make other things I have to borrow power. You need to either focus on making as many things as you can or making one thing to a master level."

I wasn't sure how it would help me here and now, so I asked the other 2 around me "what can you 2 do?" the girl on my right in all black said "my name is Kyoka Jiro and I can plug my earlobes into headphone jacks to listen to sounds or to transmit the sound of my own heartbeat capable of reaching explosive levels." My reply to her was "that would be useful if we could useful if we could find something to plug you into." Then I looked to the blond boy on my right and said "is your power any more useful?" he replied "my name is Denki Kaminari and I can charge and emit electricity." The girl in black then said "I have speakers in my boots." she then plugged her earlobes into them and blasted the enemies around us as I made an electricity resistant rod and flung the lightning boy into enemies. I then noticed the ground was wet and created an isolation sheet and used it to protect Kyoka and I from electricity while Denki did a full force blast. After all the villains were out I learned the catch of Denki's quirk when he went full blast it fried his brain and he didn't even notice I suit was damaged.

 **Aizawa pov**

I had to fight off many villains I was clearly not ready for but everything was for the students, the more I defeated the less they would have to fight. The biggest issue was the man with the hands on his body. That man seemed to have a kind of matter disintegration ability. The first time he caught me my elbow had the skin ripped off. In the battle using my eyes and ribbons I was able to take out most of them. Then things changed when students came and 13's power turned against him. Right after that the man summoned a new quirk user named Nomu that beat me down with pure power no quirks.

 **Bakugo pov**

After losing to Emi I worked on making my explosions faster, stronger and more powerful. But nothing seemed to make myself stronger and I still needed sweat or water to work. When I was transported it was in a building with the red haired guy. the villains were too weak to take out my frustrations on so I just went to the sewer to try and find somebody stronger to fight.

 **Emi pov**

I made it to the battlefield as soon as Mr. Aizawa I knew we needed to get out of the place and get help. I then tried to attack the man with hand using a rain of arrows but the man was just able to break my weapons down and said "these swords are easier to destroy than normal things." I then went said "emerald install rider." I then used Jumping the Eight Ships at Dan-no-Ura as Ida followed me to make an escape. Before I could the same shadow man that transported use earlier chased after and forced me to say "install archer." I then changed into archer form and shot black key arrows to hold the man in place long enough for Ida to make his escape. As that happened I went headed back to try and help Aizawa but then saw the hand covered man about to use his power on Tsuyu. He was almost too fast for me to draw an arrow. At the same thing the hand hit Tsuyu both my arrow and Aizawa's power stopped Tsuyu from being killed them the man screamed out "who the fuck shot me with an arrow, it fucking hurts."

Then before I could make another arrow Izuku jumped at the man and said "smash." Nomu jumped in the way and took his attack head on for it to do nothing. Nomu then grabbed Izuku and the hand man about to use his power on Mineta and Tsuyu I shot more arrows to help Tsuyu get Izuku free and All Might made it here in time to disrupt Nomu.

The large man then said to me "Einzbern keep the others off me and try to contain them if possible." I only shock my head in agreement, he then removed Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta and Aizawa from harm. The large man then began punching the quirk monster and the hand man said "that won't work Nomu has shock absorption." Then he looked at me and said "teacher said somebody could have class cards so me gave me some of my own, the so called extra classes." Then he tossed 3 card and said "Avenger and Beast hold her off **."**

Then the cards went into 2 fallen villains and the one that took in the avenger card changed into a man in a suit and hat and the other became a man with a mask with a cloak and a mask. The man then attacked me and the other started to go after students and villains alike. He used a strange weapon that I identified as brand of the beast said to my classmates "hold off the guy in the suit and don't let that weapon he has touch you or you die." I then asked my pendant "emerald if I break the card can I get rid of that monster." The pendant said "I don't think so Zelretch had to send that card away. I have jewel sword mode if need be." I then asked "what is the catch to jewel sword mode?" the pendant said "heavy mana depletion, if your friends don't succeed you will be left weakened for a few days."

Bakugo then asked me "what are these things?" I replied "they are corpses controlled by a quirk use deadly force on that man I have to handle this thing, please keep me safe." I then saw Bakugo use full grenade burst and Todoroki use an ice blast to take out the servant and I then said "jewel sword mode engage." Emerald said "all safeties release activate Ruler card. Emi just use the sword like Excalibur." I then swung the sword at beast and watched as light swallowed it then I passed out.

 **Izuku pov**

Right after the hand covered man threw the cards toward Emi she tried to lure the new creatures away while I tried to get 13 and Aizawa to safety until Bakugo brought a sleeping Emi to Momo and said "can you make this girl some cloths?" I then asked Bakugo "why would she need them? why is she wearing your shirt? Did somebody hurt her?" he said "naw she did that to herself to stop some kind of masked zombie thingy. Her cloths discovered after she over user her quirk." Knowing Emi was safe I knew I had to help All might. I then watched as the other 2 tried to stop all might and then got the others to help me hold the hand guy and shadow man off.

I then began to watch the fight with All might and Nomu not going well as the monster also seemed to heal any damage done. All might then looked on the ropes said "I have to stop this monster even if it hurts me." Then he said "plus extra." He then hit the monster with over 300 hits in a row but killed the monster. I then made an attack to help the weakening All might until more heroes arrived and scared off the hand and shadow men. Another hero then covered All might as he fell out of power mode and got us to the medical wing.

A day later I was in the medical wing with All might and Emi and asked my mentor "how long do you think Emi will sleep for?" before All might could answer a tall old man said "another day or 2 max." All Might then looked up and said "what are you doing here you old vampire?" All might then looked at me and said "this is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, he is Emi's guardian and an old friend of mine. You can refer to him as Zelretch." Zelretch then replied with "checking on Emi and other things." Then the old man left to be replaced by a not as old man saying to All might "what is your time down to now?" the shrunken man said "maybe an hour if I don't push myself." I then feel asleep before I could here anymore.

 **Emi pov**

After a week of being asleep I made it back home to see Zelretch he said to me "this person that wants to hurt All might is either desperate or stupid or his servant is an idiot. I don't know how he got the beast card but it is good you got rid of it again. I just hope it isn't a danger to another universe." I then asked "any changes to me old vampire?" he said "yes there are overextending your prana might have helped your body your limits might have increased but I worry that might not be enough with other class cards in this world you might need to become stronger than any of your other selves.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be a long time from now**

 **And start the games arc**

 **Updates are**

 **Week of 8/28/16 Love in Past, Present and Future**

 **week of 9/4/16 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **Week of 9/11/16 what the fire brought**

 **Week of 9/18/16 love and dueling**

 **Week of 9/26/16 mafia princess of swords**


	5. Chapter 4x

**this chapter will be a branching chapter between season 1 and 2 as well as connect to** **Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals spin off manga**

 **the story will also change rating from this point on to m-rating**

 **Emi pov**

After the scanning the hand guy I discovered his man was Tomura Shigaraki. When I told, All Might he seemed to know the name but wouldn't say what it meant. After scanning him I discovered he had even less time in strong mode. After I confronted All Might I saw his face and asked "what happens to quirk users that don't become pro-heroes and want to fight crime." He said "most just use their quirks in jobs and don't cause trouble but some become Vigilantes or illegal heroes." I then asked "why don't you want me to go down that path." The skinny man said "the path of a true hero could keep you from dying young like Emiya you could find love and have a better life as a hero. For the other reason, you have to meet a young man." He then handed me a piece of paper with name Kouichi Haimawari as well as his address. The skinny man told me "follow him and his friends but don't let me catch you helping them but if there is no evidence of help I can't do anything."

When I made it to the location he was last spotted I saw some quirk users attacking a woman with what seemed like the intent to rape her. I being a girl was close to attacking the men to save her until a large masked man and younger man fought them off. With that I knew as a female, I had to protect myself at all times and even had a partner. But seeing her made me think of my own sexuality, I thought of Izuku's rock hard body and felt hot. It also made me wonder if seeing him and even touching the boy would make me wet like Rin and Saber got. Before I could wonder more I saw the 2 men take the girl into an apartment. I made sure to follow them in while using my assassin stealth skill, it turns out Kiritsugu in his prime was pretty sneaky and when he became a heroic spirit even more so. One of the men was my target and the other was an illegal hero named knuckleduster.

After these thoughts and seeing the what could happen, I decided to invite Izuku for training and to confirm my feelings. After we got over I cooked a pre-workout meal then we decided to do train with me using dull swords and Izuku trying to use his fists. After seeing him break swords at the cost of fingers, I asked Izuku "have you thought about adding martial arts to combat?" he said "All Might just punch with no style at all." I replied "look at your mentor. He is a broken man and his lack of fighting style and defense destroyed his body. I can teach you a little but the rest you need to learn yourself." He said "please show me what you can then Emi." I then taught the green-haired boy what could of the former teacher's style, I couldn't show him much but those skills might be useful in a pinch. The next thing I tried to do was figure a way for Izuku to use his power without breaking but use of his super strength and my reinforcement were close but far.

Not long much later I noticed a scent of lust of Izuku and looked down at myself to notice my shirt was see through with sweet and my bra wasn't hiding much either. I then looked at the boy before me to see he was excited by what he saw. I then had to ask "Izuku, do you like me?" he stuttered then said "as a friend yes." I then pointed to by perky breasts and down to him and said "you seem to like me as more than just a friend." His reply was "sorry for that." I said "don't be, but I do have a question. Has it got any bigger since you gain use of your power." He replied blushing "I don't know I never really checked before." I then dismissed my outfit completely and was naked. The boy before me asked "why are you naked?" I replied we can't make love clothed or at least they get dirtier if we are. I then made bought a kunai and made his exercise uniform fall off. Once he was naked, I remembered what Rin did to me and after thinking back I remembered what she did

 **Lemon start**

Once I did I grabbed Izuku's hardening dick and watched as it grew harder in my hand. Izuku in his innocence was red and whimpering. I then pumped his manhood until in exploded cum unto my face. I then made a rag and cleaned off my face. After that I said to Izuku "now it's time for the real fun." He asked "what you do mean?" I just said "wait and feel." And then lowered myself pussy until his dick was inside. I then rode on top of Izuku and he asked "what can I do to make this better?" I replied "if you can reign your strength in buck your hips as I pump up." After about 30 minutes he exploded inside me.

 **Lemon end**

After we got dressed, Izuku said "if you get pregnant I will take responsibility." I then pulled a dagger out of my reality marble and said "don't worry this dagger and a morning after pill to stop that and if those don't work I could take a break from training until the baby is born and hire a nanny to raise him or her while training."

The next day of school Aizawa seemed healed but covered in bandages. His first announcement was tomorrow starts the U.A. Sports Festival. I remembered checking out the TV to see past festivals on and remembered how big it was.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will start the festival arc mainly the race part**

 **For updates will be**

 **week of 4/23/17 Fate emblem grand order**

 **week of 4/30/17 Pokemon lunar**

 **week of 5/7/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 5/14/17 Exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 5/21/17 blade princess in academia**


	6. Chapter 5

**blade princess in academia chapter 5 games begin**

 **this chapter will cover the first 2 rounds of the games**

 **this chapter will be heavily Izuku pov**

 **I might do a lemon scene in this chapter so be ready**

 **Emi pov**

 **After checking I discovered the** U.A. Sports Festival eclipsed the Olympics in japan. When I checked the internet more, it seemed the Olympics committee was trying to win japan back. I also noticed while scanning Izuku that he was having issues regulating his output and the way he used his power was very different than how I used my strength. It was pretty much that he needed to build up his body and prana connects to use his powers without shattering his body. His quirkless body was like my old body before I started with magecraft. I could tell from our fun time he was starting to learn control but still far from it.

The next day was the start of the games, the first event was a race. Before the race started emerald asked me "mistress, do you want to win this easy?" I replied to her "how easy?" the mystic code said "in standard magical girl form, you can fly at about 23 mph. master encoded me to the English system to mess with you. Just be happy I am not as quirky as ruby." I then asked it "what's the catch to flying?" it replied "limited use of weapons, I am limited to mostly magic blasts and weapon install. You could still trace a bow and arrow if you wished but you would also have to figure shooting in mid-air." I then talked to All Might about it and he said "there is no rule against it but there will be anti-air defense, also please don't go for first place."

 **Izuku pov**

Right when the games were announced, All Might tell me "that fight I had with Nomu took my time in plus form down even more. If I get into a fight even close to that I will be done using my super powers." I then asked him "how long could you fight and shouldn't you teach me all you can?" he replied "I can fight for less than an hour. About me training you, it won't work you have to build up your body on your own and learn to regulate your powers on your own."

After talking with my teacher, I met with Ochako and asked her "why do you want to be a hero?" she replied "to help my family get a better life." I then remembered Emi and when I asked her the same question and her reply was "when I was young I was the only person that survived a terrible fire and if it wasn't for my father I would never have survived, I want to become a hero and save people to achieve what he never could and be better than he ever was." I then asked "what happened to him?" her reply was "a quirk caused that fire and it left lasting damage that killed my father within 5 years." With Emi I was never sure how much she said was completely true, I could always tell her eyes were full of half-truths like she felt I shouldn't know these kinds of things. When I asked my idol and mentor what he knew of her he said "when she chooses to she will tell us?" he then said "I need you to perform well to prove you are the next symbol of peace."

After I finished talking with my mentor, we prepared for the first event a race. When we were gathering, Emi said to me, "if we have time maybe we could have sex again, I could really use something to calm me down and you could as well." with that I knew I had to find that time for sex again with Emi. The race then began with running then we have to get through obstacles. I looked up to see Emi flying above the course, after a while robots came and she created a shield, Emi wasn't moving faster than Bakugo or Todoroki but she was making good time. The next leg of the race was a minefield and that gave me the idea to use the mines to shot myself to first place. Once I made it to finish line Bakugo was 2nd, Todoroki was 3rd and Emi was 4th with many of my friends also placing well. once all who placed were there we found out each place had a point value with mine being so high anybody that captured my headband would get first place in next event.

The next event was a chariot battle, in which we formed teams of 4 and tried to get the headbands of the leader. When I tried to gather my team, Ochako, Emi and a girl named Mei joined my team after everybody else turned me down. After talking to Mei, I found out her powers weren't really combat oriented but she made up for it with technical prowess and joined our team to show off her tech and later sell it. We then battled off Todoroki, Bakugo and everybody else after my headband. I used Mei's tech, Ochako's gravity and Emi's overall combat prowess to battle helped me keep my headband but the problem is we weren't getting any headband from others. Then Todoroki came after use and I decided to clash with the Icey-hot boy to go for his band. After several clashes, time ran out with Emi getting Todoroki's and Todoroki getting my headband.

After the battles were done Todoroki said to come and talk with him, before I did I spoke to Emi and she whispered in my ear "don't take long, I am wearing red lacy panties." When I made it to the scarred boy, he told me "my father is the number 2 hero behind All Might and a complete asshole. To try and defeat All Might be bought my mother's hand in marriage, her power was ice and she wanted to produce a child with equal fire and ice powers and I was the best out of my brothers and sister. My mother not being able to stand father's abuse burned my face and then ran away out of shame. So, I have to defeat you using only ice to prove to my father." He then asked me "are you dating Emi?" I said with a blush "I am not sure if you could call it dating, but I do have to see her." He then looked at me and asked "what did she whisper to you?" I just stuttered and said "red."

 **Emi pov**

I then found Izuku running to me and dragged him into a broom closet. The green-haired boy then asked "aren't you scared that somebody will come in on us or we won't have enough time?" I replied "while you were talking, I prepared this closet. I placed a time barrier it will make people avoid this room and let us experience time much faster. Time will pass 10 times faster in her, for every 10 minutes in here 1 minute will pass outside this room." the pink haired girl then took over her jumpsuit to show me red panties with no bra only her hair covering her modest breasts. she then said to me "hurry up and get naked, we only have 50 minutes to do this." I then did the math and figured we have 5 minutes to the next round.

 **Lemon start [Izuku**

I then stripped out of my jump suit nearly as fast as Emi did. Her next move as to come over to me and give me a hand job until I my dick was rock hard. I then looked over to see a bed and asked "how did that get there?" she said "I gave Momo a cake to make the mattress." She can still make things soft things easier than I can." She then dragged me close to the bed and spread her leg. She then said "we can't go all the way now." I in turn slide my cock into her dripping pussy. We both moved in turn until she pushed me off and said "that's it for now."

 **Lemon end**

 **Emi pov**

Izuku then asked me "why did we stop before finishing?" I replied "that desire to finish will give us the desire to fight on harder." I then used the rest of our time to get dressed then cook a small meal of ramen. I said to him "this ramen will restore the energy we spent on the last round." We then ate our food with a minute to spare. When we made it back to the area they announced to final round would be one-on-one fights. The first fight would be Izuku and a b-class student.

Izuku then got into the ring and I asked his teammate about b-class student. When Izuku got into the ring the teen said "walk out of the ring" and Izuku replied "why would I do that?" when I asked our multiarmed classmate he said "Izuku shouldn't have talked back." I then watched as my lover began to walk toward the edge of the ring.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the main fights with Emi getting her own fight.**

 **For updates will be**

 **week of 5/28/17 Pokemon lunar**

 **week of 6/4/17 fullmetal girl**

 **week of 6/11/17 Pokemon lunar**

 **week of 6/18/17 Exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 6/25/17** **blade princess in academia**


	7. Chapter 6

**Blade princess in academia chapter 6 one on one matches and the hero killer**

 **This chapter will cover the individual matches with Emi being added in to the fights**

 **I will also explain the lemon scenes as well and might deal with a little of the beginning of the stain arc**

 **Izuku pov**

 **As I began to walk out of the ring, I felt pain in my hand, then I was inside my mind and saw a number shadowy people with one that looked like All might. the next thing I knew I was back to reality and stopped with my finger broken. The crazy thing was as I felt the pain I could also feel it repairing itself as well. before I could a ran to** Hitoshi and slammed him out of the ring without using my quirk at all.

 **Emi pov**

I wasn't sure if it was lust love or the need to help or even the need to carry on the Emiya legacy that made me want to have sex with Izuku. If I had to guess it was curiosity the first time and the need to help him just a few minutes ago. I knew with each kiss I felt closer to him. I was horny as I said but I also wanted to deepen his copy Avalon to my real Avalon. I could tell from the fight he was tapping my mana to heal his finger up fast.

During the fight, I asked 1b students and discovered Hitoshi's mind control quirk should be unbreakable but Izuku broke through. I then went over in my mind and figured out All for one was passed down and maybe All Might could still have a connection to my lover that could even break the mind control. The other option was that Avalon gave a level of resistance to the quirk but it shouldn't. after he was out of control, Izuku dominated the fight with the pure power due to his constant training. I knew if the green haired boy increased his protein intake he could be at All Might size in a year.

Before the next fight, Izuku and Todoroki talk about the fact the split haired boy was the product of quirk marriage and ended up being hated and got that scare from his mother. I then began to think of the possibility of children between Izuku and I and wondered if they would have my Emiya time control, or the quirks of Izuku's parent or even a combination off all 3. I knew in most cases magus bloodlines pass pretty easy but wasn't sure how it would work in this world.

Before I could finish with my thoughts, I looked at the tournament tree to see due to time constants and an uneven amount of winner I would have to fight a 3-person free-for-all against 2 opponents with quirks to make their skin super hard and checked my reality marble to discover the spear set of the lancer from the grail war my father fought in. The next fight after Izuku's was Todoroki and he won the fight pretty fast taking out his opponent by locking the tape boy in ice. After seeing that I started my own strategy to defeat the boy and the only thing I was sure that could work was using Excalibur while using the lily class card. When It came to my fight I used the spears to damage the boys through their armor, severing muscles and tendons so they couldn't even stand. After I was declared the winner I said to the judge "get these boys to recovering girl if you want them to be able to walk again." The boy with the hardening quirk then asked me "how did you hurt us through our rock-hard skin?" My reply was "I went around it my spear damages even under armor, you hardened your skin but not muscles and tendons."

After my fight, I had to rest due to something wrong with my prana, it made me wish I learned more from Rin about female magi and knew I would have to ask the old vampire if he had any reference material on the subject. By the time my prana was okay Ochako's match against Bakugo was starting. After asking what I missed I discovered, Iida won his fight cause Mei just showed off her tech and gave up. I knew I would have to get contracts for some of that tech. as I watched the brown-haired girl she did pretty well but she lost due to hitting her limit.

 **Izuku pov**

As soon as the fight began, my red/white haired opponent flung ice at me which I used my finger to block breaking the finger in the process. The strange thing was like the last my finger was resetting back in place but still not usable. Todoroki tried again and again with my breaking another finger with each defense. After a few more blows, he tried a blizzard attack which took my entire arm to block. I could tell my opponents quirk was starting to affect him when I said "you could defeat me if you just used fire." I said that to both get the boy to be willing to use both side and because I had nothing left to do. He then let out a fire attack to both knock me out the ring and cause my head to hit the arena wall, thus knocking me out in the process.

When I woke up Emi, All Might and recovery girl where in the room. All Might then ask "did you know you, about your healing factory quirk?" I replied "I never knew about it." the large man replied "it is okay quirks like that are most often tied to major injuries." The next thing I saw was Emi change from her normal green outfit to that of a nurse and I asked her "why did you change outfits like that?" The old woman replied "even if you healed your bones aren't setting right so we are going to have to rebreak your arm to and make sure to set the bones right. Ms. Einzbern is helping since she can embody the most famous nurse in history." I then asked the pink haired girl "How can you embody Florence Nightingale?" she replied "that is part of my powers." Then she pulled a small knife out of her sleeve and stabbed my arm seemingly turning off all sensation of pain in my arm. I then watched as she broke I arm and set the bones in their proper places. She then said "you should be alright now but not without scars. I have to get to my next fight now." She then handed me a note that said "read after the games."

 **Emi pov**

My next match after hardening boys, was Bakugo who said "your salt won't work on me this time." I replied "then I will switch tactics than. Install: caster" I then changed to the revealing caster dress with fox ears on my head. Bakugo then said "what the fuck is with that outfit do you expect to defeat with nose bleed. I won't let you defeat me with sexiness." He then charged at me like he did Ochako for me to create a mirror that reflected the attack back at him. he said "what the heal was that?" I just made 3 more mirrors that each fired an explosion equal to his last attack blowing him out of the ring. I then said "that was Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens. A weapon used by fox that gained spiritual powers. I turned your attack against you." I wasn't sure if the mirror could be used against my next opponent but it worked against Bakugo this time. I then told him "unless you have ten thousand ways to defeat me you never will. Your strategies are way to straightforward." He then asked me "if you could do so much way don't you become number 1 hero?" I replied "I don't really want glory I just want to save as many as I can."

The next fight I watched was Todoroki vs Iida, the ice user easily defeated the boy with jet legs but Todoroki seemed shaken by the fact Izuku made him use his fire powers. I then talked to a shaken Iida who said "my brother is on the brink of death, he fought somebody named the hero killer." I asked still shaking boy "is there any good news so far?" he replied "my brother is alive and he broke off a little of the man's weapon." I replied to that "I can work with that, I can't promise much but if I see the piece up close, I can see what I can do." He replied to that "I will take any help you can give to find this bastard." I replied to that "I will see you after the finals."

I then began my next fight against Todoroki by saying "install: saber." Then shifting into my Saber lily form. The ice user in front of me said "this transformation is pretty cute." I then said "wait for the next part. Trace on: Excalibur." The scarred boy in front of me the shot and ice wave which I stopped with my sword. I then attacked with half charged Excalibur blast to force him near the edge and would have forced him out if he didn't used and ice barrier to block my attack a little and another with the other hand to barely keep him in the ring. He then shot fire to nearly break my projected blade. He then began to heat up again as I charged my blade with prana. I then swung the blade down and my opponent held back his fire as the blast hit him. It knocked him out as I stood victorious. After our fight was done, Bakugo defeated Tokoyami to claim 3rd place.

The next part of the award ceremony for class 1 and I was given the first place and had to leave to help Iida and the night eye detective group learn more about the hero killer. Once I arrived I was in an office filled with more All Might collectables than even Izuku had. A man with glasses said to me "I here you are a so-called expert on swords and blades." I replied "that is a part of my quirk." His next question was "could you tell me what your quirk is exactly? I was wondering about those transformations." I replied "that is a special tool, my real quirks are swords and time control. I keep a near unlimited number of blades in a subspace and I can tell anything about a sword as well as copy it even from a piece." Then night eyes looked at me and said "your power seems to check out and after I see how it works, I will tell you something." He then handed me a small blade piece and said "for most relevant information. The current welder of this weapon's name is Chizome Akaguro aka Hero Killer Stain and his blade is an old masamune blade, it seems the blade has a mild affect that increases blood lust. But nothing that could stop a pro-hero with a more trained version of Iida's quirk." The man replied "that could be useful enough. Here is what I can tell you Ms. Einzbern, you are pregnant. Very early on but you should start showing signs soon."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the consequences of Emi's pregnancy and what she will do about it as well as start the arc right after the games arc**

 **for next updates will be**

 **week of 6/27/17 Exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 7/2/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 7/9/17** L **ove in past present and future**

 **week of 7/16/17 Pokémon spirit**

 **week of 7/23/17 Fate emblem grand order**


	8. Chapter 7

**Blade princess in academia chapter 7 code names, babies, training and slayer**

 **This chapter will cover the stain arc along with Izuku's training, Emi's training and what Emi will do about her baby**

 **Emi pov**

 **Right after I left the office, I called the old dimension hopping vampire and said "I am pregnant and I have an idea to keep the baby and not be out of the game for 9 months."** Zelretch then responded with "I am so intrigued I get you whatever you need." I then said "I need my Emiya grandfather's notes on time control and my Einzbern grandfather's notes on in Hhomunculus development outside a womb." He then replied "there will be a shelf full said research when you get home." After I arrived home I found a bookshelf full of the needed research and a giant test-tube that should be able to fit a growing baby. After toiling over the notes, I came up with a plan: the first step was the first step was filling the test tube with magical mixture of alchemical and amniotic fluids. then the second step was summoning Florence from her card and using a command seal to force her to remove the fetus from me and gently put it in the test tube, it was still too early to determine sex yet. After that I cast a connecting spell from my body to the tube. The step after that was to use emerald as a battery to cast another spell seal Izuku and my child till either we were both ready to be parents or a time I needed the broach and its power. I knew once I no longer had the time seal in place 9 months later our child would have to come out.

After I was done, I barely made it into bed before passing out from the use of multiple spells and kinds of magic. I then found woke up a fell hours later to my alarm and hurried to get dressed and began to run to school. Before I left, I found a bento with note on it saying "you surpassed my expectations." When I made it to class I saw our teacher and the woman to helped announce the tournament. When she saw me, MidNight said "Ms. Einzbern, your guardian told us you would either be late or barely make it to class in time." I then asked her "what are we doing today miss, sorry I haven't learned your name." she then replied "don't worry about it Ms. Einzbern, that is part of our lesson to choose our hero names and prepare for your training internships. Since you just arrived you get to pick your name first." I replied to her "bladed hero crimson archer." The leotard clad woman then asked me "isn't your costume green and frilly." I replied "I had to give that costume up for person reasons and will red to get a new suit made." She said "that is okay, did you get that name from the vigilante green archer." Then she handed me a form with my sizes, ideal color and room for a sketch of my suit. I went with something like EMIYA's with a hood and mask to help hid my identity.

I then listened as the others came up with name and Bakugo kept trying to use anti-hero like names. Neither Todoroki nor Tenya came up with names due to still trying to figure out their selves. I then said to Bakugo "who about grenadier?" he then said "I will go with that until I think of something else." Much in the same way Rin would react. Then I heard Izuku said "I will be Deku to prove myself."

 **Izuku pov**

After the naming class, I asked Emi "who are you going to for your internship?" she replied to me "Sir Nighteye, I don't need much in terms of quirk or physical training but I could use detective training. Who are you going to meet?" I replied "All Might's form teacher Gran Torino is helping me. Since he helped All Might before me." She replied "good, anybody that can help is helpful." Then both of us left to our destinations. After following my mentor's map, I made the way to find an old man passed out on the floor covered in blood. When I went over to the check the man he got up and said "joking but I also had to see what you would do." He then got up and said "are you Toshinori's torch bearer?" I replied "if you mean he gave me All for one yes. So Toshinori is All Might's real name." the short old man said "sure is but he doesn't like being called by it. now show me you can use your power without breaking bones. Even if you heal it can't keep up." I then tried to catch the man until I learned his quirk let him bounce around like a superball. I discovered he was like Iida but better in close quarters or like Iida could be with proper training. The fight then stopped when I broke the man's microwave and he said "I will give you money to get me a new microwave and some snacks then we can resume training." After a short shopping trip, I found everything I needed and returned. I then cooked the snacks required and only to see the first explode and the man that called himself Gran Torino told me "you have to cook those on low power or they will explode." With that I figured it out, I needed to control my power output for all for one and spread it throughout my entire body. I told the old man "I got it this is the fruit of what you taught me, full cowl." I then charged my body with all for one power and went for the old man. I still missed but keep getting closer to hitting him, and then after an hour I grazed his check and he said "time to end this, we are going to the city for field training."

 **Emi pov**

When I made it to Nighteye detective agency, the glasses-man asked me "what are you quirks?" I replied "I have 3 quirks and the rest are based off items I have. My first, comes from my father's family and that is time control, my second comes from my mother's family and it is body and item enhancement and the last is ability to analyze and create unlimited copies of any bladed weapon I see." He then asked "how far does the enhancement go?" I replied to him "my limit is a little above the top male Olympian. I can push my eyes to the level of a top sniper, lift about the same as top lifter, run about as fast as top runner but I have a limit to how much I can keep things up." He then said "we can work with that but I won't train you in those, I will train you to be a spot clues and things out of place." The man then showed me a few crime scene photos and said "look over each of these and spot something useful." After I went over 12 photos and told the man what I saw, Izuku texted me saying "I need your help in Shinjuku the hero killer is out."

 **Izuku pov**

After training we got on the train to Shinjuku, until a Nomu attacked the train to save the people gran Torino jumped out of the train with the beast. I then began to chase after him until I heard Iida's voice and went down the alley I heard it from. I just made it to Iida's location to save him with a punch and group texted Todoroki and Emi and hoped they would make it to me soon for backup. It wasn't long that the hero killer recovered and revealed his quirk was the ability to stop anybody by licking their blood. The man nearly killed me until Emi and Todoroki came to save us. While Iida and I were recovering Emi attacked the man with her twin swords and Todoroki switched between fire and ice. It didn't take long for Emi and Todoroki to lose blood to the sword wielder and be attacked. To their good luck I recovered and Emi said "give me a few minutes, I have one trick left to use on him."

Todoroki and I began to keep him off Emi as she then began to chant in English

"I am the bone of my sword.  
Steel is my body and fire is my blood.  
I have created over a thousand blades.  
Unaware of loss,  
Nor aware of gain.  
Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival.  
I have no regrets. This is the only path.  
My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works. "

After she finished the chant the entire world shifted into field full of blade and Emi said "this is my true power, my inner world unlimited blade works." Stain then tried to go after one of the swords in the ground only for it to rise out of the ground and attack him. He then said "where are we and why can't I use any of these swords?" Emi replied "this is my world and my swords and only I can use any of them." Soon swords came to him and trapped him in a cage as Iida and I went in for a punch and a kick to knock him out. After he was out, Emi made the world of blades fade away as Gran Torino and Endeavor appeared and the older man asked "where did you 4 come from?" Emi replied "if you saw empty space that was the world of my quirk." Endeavor then said "I have never heard of a world creation quirk." Emi replied "there is a catch, I can't do it forever and my limit is based on the number of leylines in the area or the energy I stored from the leylines over time." Before the girl could say another word a flying Nomu picked me up and I say Emi create a bow and prepare to fire an arrow. But before she could the beast fell from the sky and stain killed it. the next move Emi made was to shift the aim of her bow to stain but I soon discovered he fainted on his feet.

After that the pro-heroes dragged the killer to jail and we met with the dog faced police chief to hear his response.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be after the series ends and cover the final episodes with this going on hiatus until more anime comes out**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 8/6/17 exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 8/13/17 Pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 8/20/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 8/27/17 love in past present and future**

 **week of 9/3/17 pokemon spirit Gx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Blade princess in academia chapter 8 true enemy and final test**

 **This chapter will cover up to the end of season 2 and setting up new events for season 3**

 **Emi will have her own test for as well**

 **I will also address the baby as well**

 **Emi pov**

 **the dog faced police officer introduced himself as** Kenji Tsuragamae Chief of the Hosu Police Force. He then cussed out our teachers and punished them for our actions as uncertified people fighting a villain. Then he thanked us for defeating Stain. He then said "you are lucky the older heroes have powers close enough to yours. The official disclosure was Native and Endeavor did most of the damage to Stain." He then took me to a room aside and said to me "don't show off your power unless you need to. Most people are scared of 13's power but yours in on another level with being able to bring your world into ours in very shocking power."

The old man then said to Izuku and I "be very careful from now on Stain will inspire many others now. I heard of a hero whose powers seemed like Stain but never heard what happened to him." I then stopped by Nighteye to see his desk covered in case files of to see multiple villains on the loose. the older man then said "Stain began to make a mess of things, we people losing blood and many many more cases of new villains on the coming out of the woodworks." I then said to him "thanks for telling me about the baby. I was able to come up with a solution so I won't have to carry it and might not have to deal with it until I need more power." He then said "what do you mean until you need power?" my reply to that was "I was forced to give up my transformation power to hold the baby in stasis until a time I am ready to be a mom or need the power of Emerald." His next response was "will the baby be born if you activate emerald?" I then replied to that "the baby still needs to spread nine months in my false womb." He then asked me "do you plan to tell anybody?" my reply was "if I have to undo the time lock I will start telling others." After saying that I knew that time would come soon.

 **Izuku pov**

After recovering, I got to test my new powers against All Might and didn't do well because my power was still causing a little bit of damage to my body. Then after class was done I was about to ask my mentor but he then said to me "do you want to know who you saw when you were under that mind control?" I replied "please tell me teacher." He then explained to me, how the it was when quirks first came about and how one man was able to take other quirks into his body. That man eventually went insane with power until he ended up giving his quirkless bother what would become one for all. The man became known as all for one. The first user of the quirk I know hold fought his brother once and lost. Then he passed his quirk on 6 others before I claimed it. Then after I hit my peak I managed to take down All for one. I thought he was dead but somebody must have found his body and began to heal that man. This time it will take both Emi and yourself to not end up in the state I did. Many of my injuries were from that man."

the next few days, began exam hell. Emi and I did pretty well due to studying together but some of the others didn't do well. after the written tests were done began the practical tests, before our teacher told us we thought the test was going to be against robots like the entrance exam. But due to our clashes with various villains the rules changed and the teachers became our new opponents.

Emi and I then watched the others from the control room with recovery girl. When she saw Emi, the old lady asked "Einzbern, why don't I ever have to see you in the nurses off?" the foreign girl replied "healing is part of my quirk." I soon learned I was going to be paired with Bakugo and Emi was doing a one on one test. we then learned the rules were to put a handcuff on the teacher or escape. The first fight we saw was Eijiro and Rikido vs Cementoss and it ended with the 2 running out of stamina. After that the next fight was Fumikage and Tsuyu vs. Ectoplasm, who could create copies of himself. the shadow boy and frog girl were losing against giant clone until they did a combination play to place the cuff on the teacher to win. After that was Tenya and Mashirao vs Power Loader, who won via escaping through all of power loader's pit traps. After that was Aizawa vs. Shoto and Momo, the fight began with our homeroom teacher trying to stalked then until Momo created a trap to capture the teacher.

The next fight was Ochaco and Yuga vs Thirteen, the girl soon won the fight using the training she got during her internship. After that was Principal Nezu vs. Denki and Mina, during the fight we learned our principal used to be normal rodent but was enhanced using science and we saw he had a brain based power to predict how things would fall to lock the bug girl and electric boy in. After that was Present Mic vs. Kyoka and Koji, the announcer used sound attacks and we soon learned Koji could control animals and used the bugs to stop Mic and gain victory. After that 2 more of our classmates won their fight and won.

The next fight we saw was Hanta and Minoru vs Midnight. It started to well until Midnight used her ability to put him to sleep. For the next while Minoru ran around scared until he built up his courage and used his ability on another level and defeated her. After that, was my fight team up with Bakugo vs All Might. We soon learned that even with all of our growth All Might saw still too powerful for us. To just escape I was forced to use Bakugo's bracer to help me escape with my old friend. It turns out our we didn't start to rebuild our friendship but it did get better. after our fight was Emi vs a man named Night eyes, Aizawa and Cementoss. It turned out that Emi soundly defeated the 3 using just her blades and not having to use unlimited blade works. After a few days of recovery, we found out that all the students that failed the practical exam passed the written exam or vice versa and we would all be going to summer training camp in a week.

 **Emi pov**

The next day I met with the old vampire again and he said to me "I recently detected a ray shift into this world and it is possible somebody could summon at least 7 servants to the area. Also, if you break the time seal on your child it will be connected to your time. What that means you can figure out yourself." He then left me to figure that out. After that, Izuku texted me to meet the class at the mall. When I did arrive, I saw a strange man holding on the Izuku and after I got closer I noticed it was Shigaraki and he told me "I have a servant that will drain mana from all the people in this mall if I don't let them finish talking.

After they were done talking I learned that the villain both had at least one servant and had a grudge against All Might. Later that day, we told the police what we saw and I warned All Might of the treat. The number 1 hero replied "if our true enemy has a potential treat that even scares you prepare for anything."

 **Shigaraki pov [a day earlier]**

I saw at our base/bar when 2 more members were brought by an agent. The 2 were a scared man and a highschool girl. Black mist said "both are being sought by the police and we need to recruit them." I didn't want to get them because they were inspired by stain but sensei was right until he either passed his powers to me or even takes over my body. After I allowed the 2 to join sensei called and said "since you were a good boy and took those 2 in a have a present for you. A man will be coming to deliver it to you soon." An hour later a man with a fur coat and top hat came to the bar with 2 cloaked people and said "I know you can control hands." Then he handed me 2 jars with hands in them and said "attach these hands to you and you will be able to control these 2 people. They will be your servants and aid you." I then asked him "what do you stand to gain?" he replied "I made that deal with your teacher not you so there is no reason for an underling to know unless you gain his title." The man then vanished and we were left with the cloaked people.

 **Chapter end**

 **the next chapter will be some time closer to season 3**

 **and cover the training arc with Emi facing one of the servants**

 **for next updates will be**

 **week of 10/8/17 ninja x collar x malice**

 **week of 10/15/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 10/22/17 speedster of death**

 **week of 10/29/17 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 11/5/17 ninja x collar x malice**


	10. Chapter 9

**Blade princess in academia chapter 9 battle of Tokyo**

 **From this chapter will branch from the anime and cover events based on the Avengers movie**

 **It will cover if events got much worse than just a villain invasion**

 **I will use Loki and Thor and the others avengers will make cameos**

 **Emi pov**

Before today, I thought in this world humans were alone in this universe and before today I thought the ages of heroes replaced the age of gods. But today it all changed things got so bad even heroes in training would be tested. Before we could get our license, we gained the chance to earn them. The day before I was to leave for camp, Zelretch stopped by and said to me "it turns out the Japanese government discovered an infinity stone." I then asked "how bad is that?" his reply surprised me at first but then made things worse "well normally it wouldn't be too bad, a previous holder of one for all won it and helped found an agency to protect it and humanity as a whole from extraterrestrial and extra-dimensional treats."

I then asked "did you help form this agency and is the person that gave Shigaraki a servant after this stone?" his reply was "I did help to form SHIELD but neither All for one nor Lev Lainur Flauro." Both would like a stone but neither understand them or know how powerful it is. The enemy we are dealing with now is a Norse god Loki. Last year Loki and his brother Thor destroyed a town in china, but after the fight both vanished. Now Loki came back and seems to be planning to unleash and an alien army on Tokyo." I then asked "how much longer do we have?" he replied "any time between a day and a few hours. Don't worry I have there is a plan just go to school as normal and be ready."

Then right after the old vampire left a large man holding a hammer crashed and from how he was able to just crash through my wards I knew he was special, at least a strong mage but after scanning his hammer, I knew he was the original Thor or at least carrying the original Mjolnir. After he woke up, I asked the large man. "are you really a god?" his reply was "I am not a god but people's worship granted levels of divinity to me little girl. How did you know I was not just a large human? Is that your quirk small girl?" I replied "yes and no as well, I have quirk that could let me know you are human but I also have wards around this house that would keep normal humans from even coming close, let alone crashing through, if you were normal you would have crashed outside my yard." He said "I didn't even know wizards still existed since heroes came to be." I then replied "my quirk let me tell at least your hammer is the genuine hammer that belonged to Thor and 2 others. It also allows me to create a copy any weapon I see but mostly swords." The god then asked me "could you create a copy of my hammer?" my reply was "yes, but it wouldn't last long, your hammer is super complex and the enchantments make it even more of a nightmare. The people that made that thing are better than most smiths and come close to Hephaestus forged items." Thor chuckled and said "I heard stories about the dwarf king coming close to the god of the forge but this confirms it. if I ever meet him I will give your complements, what is your name girl?" I replied "Emilia von Einzbern." Before I could ask anymore questions of the god, he spun his hammer and flew off."

After that I went to school as normal and the teachers were all preparing us for training camp. Then we were about to get on the bus until I beam fired into the sky and shortly after strange beings came from the sky. Right after that happened, the teachers brought us back into the school and we waited until the entire school was brought into the auditorium president mic to announce "due to the current invasion, every hero in the city is being deployed try and get people that are either quirkless or with the kind of quirks unsuitable for get themselves to safe while keeping the aliens off themselves. But due to the sheer scale of the invasion, even heroes in training are being called to help any way we can. The students are mostly to help get people in need to shelters. We are using this as your licensing exam so try your hardest to protect the city and aid any other heroes you can." After that we took a bus into the city to try and aid people as needed. I knew soon I was going to need emerald and at least its unlimited mana reserves and more likely class cards. I then checked my class card holder to notice a different archer card with a note attached saying "sorry your Emiya archer card went to somebody else but I replaced it with this new one. I won't say who but it should be useful." I also knew if I emerald, my child would have to be removed from the artificial womb within ten months at the latest. It seems I couldn't go beyond that and keep normal lifespan. Without my body being turned by the merging of souls it wouldn't have lasted more than a year after the end of the grail war. The notes even said that Irisviel didn't have much longer than the forth grail war either and the Yggdmillennia homunculi had even worse lifespans. But from what I learned of Emiya's memory to save humanity as a whole I must do anything. Sadly, he had no memory of fighting aliens so I was going in blind.

We started at the edge of the disaster area in which the pro heroes started by going with three to a class, with All Might, Eraserhead and Gran Torino, but pretty much all teachers were going to try and keep the students safe. I knew as we were mostly trying to get civilians through the tunnel Cementoss made, we were going to have to start holding off the aliens ourselves with the heroes getting tired. Izuku used shock waved flicks to shoot single units down. while other fought off the aliens in their own ways. It wasn't long that we were met by a hero that looked to be dressed in an American flag. Izuku said to him while stuttering "nice to meet you captain America." The hero said to us "nice to see we have a strong younger generation helping out." In response I asked "I might be able to stop this if I know the source of the portal and who is caused this." The captain said "aren't you a little young to be thinking of handling this yourself, miss?" I replied "Einzbern." Then All Might said "this girl is like a tool box and could be one of the most experienced students we have. So, if you can bring her with you she should be able to help. She even gave me a run for my money and since then she has gotten even stronger." Capt. Said after that "alright, the portal is coming from stark tower and we are fightisng Loki." I replied "so, Thor's adopted brother, I met Thor and few days ago. I can handle gods very well."

Steve and I fought our way to the tower until I knew I was starting to run low on mana and called out emerald. After the broch came to me and transformed me into magical girl form, I said "install archer." With that outfit changed again to normal suit with machine parts on it. I then asked my broch "who's card did I get and what is the noble phantasm?" before I got an answer the star-spangled hero asked "what's with the costume changes? Is it something like stark?" I replied "it is closer to Thor and Loki but not the same. The last suit gave me unlimited energy and this one gives me new powers that I am about to learn about."

Emerald then said "Nikola Tesla and if you need to know he qualifies for the Archer-class due to having brought about what can be called the second coming of gods of thunder and lightning. His Noble Phantasm, System Keraunos, allows you to control electromagnetism. I then used that power to float the captain and I to tower while keeping the aliens off of use. When Loki saw me, he said to the captain "why is there is little girl with powers that seem like my brother's floating you around?" I replied "called me Red Archer and I am here to stop you." Loki replied "even with power like my brother you can't stop me." I then replied to emerald form and said "Enkidu and a chain wrapped around Loki." And he said "what the hell is this chain and why does it seem to be getting tighter." I replied "it belonged to Gilgamesh and that you pulled in Germany made it tighter. Your own divinity is being turned against you." Not long after that a woman in a black leather suit, showing a lot of boobs came up and said in English "Steve, who is that girl and why is Loki chained up and did she fly you up here." I then replied in accented English "my name is Emilia and the hero All Might sent me to help Steve close that portal." She then said "Emilia, my name code name is Black widow and how are you going to stop this issue." I replied "I had a plan of firing a bomb arrow but it seems Loki's staff and that cube are made of similar things. What they are made of hurts my head to even try and figure out." Then and old man woke up and said "the staff and close to portal." The black window closed the portal and it closed up.

After the fight was over Steve and Black window told me "with training you should make a great hero." After I went back with the class, I discovered that the league of villains captured Bakugo and an untold number of civilians were captured with him. the teacher then said "after we reorganize ourselves and rest any students can help save all the captured people.

 **Chapter end**

 **I am using this chapter replace the camp arc**

 **And the next chapter will be a little after season 3 gets going**

 **And I will also deal with the baby in the next chapter as well**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 1/7/18 Aquarion ninja**

 **week of 1/14/18 shirou muyo**

 **week of 1/21/18 Fate emblem grand order**

 **week of 1/28/18 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 2/4/18 shirou muyo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Blade princess in academia chapter 10 aftermath of the attack**

 **This chapter will set up what happens after the battle of Tokyo and talk about the avengers to class 1a**

 **And also deal with Emi's side of things as well**

 **Emi pov**

after returning home, I was met by the old vampire Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg himself in person. He started by asking me "did you get a good look at that cube or staff?" I replied "I tried to analyze them, but they were even more complex that Ea and the only thing I could glance without my head exploding with infinity." The vampire said "they could be infinity stones and if somebody is gathering them it could be very bad." I then asked "What can we do?" Zelretch replied "we wait and see and I will observe things to see. Under lock and key at shield and in Odin's vault there is not much to worry about right now, but if anymore show up I will need to consult find as many remaining celestials or elders mages of my level of this universe to consult figure out what else to do." I asked him "Why don't we do something now?" His reply was "I am not sure who this person could be and what did of problem this person could be and if gathering the stones if playing into his hand. Right now, I want you to write a paper on everything you gathered about Thor. If you need to ask it will help you in the future." With the vampire left my house to parts unknown.

After that, my mind went to the child Izuku and I made. I knew it had to be born in twelve months at the very latest but my adopted father and this body's father theorized, that his family brand of magic could affect growth and may speed up the aging process but I would need to experience to be sure. The twelve-month limit was from the experiments the Jubstacheit conducted and going beyond would cut years off our child's life. I was already planning to marry Izuku if need be. I knew I could be looked down on a foreigner but even worse as an unwed mother. It would be better to avoid stigma more so if I was a working mother. I then began my report on Thor and finished with enough time to get a full night of sleep using a little time accel but just times 1.5 to be sage.

Before school the next morning a noticed, my child had already hit a point in which I a week or so I would be able to tell gender soon. With that I would need to start thinking up names but the only names I could think of were my friends and I would have to wait on hair color to get a good idea. He or she could have black, pink, green, white or another color we couldn't be sure of. I knew soon enough I would have to bring Izuku over to see and put in his input soon.

After that I did my training, cooked breakfast and made my way to school, thinking about how lonely it was to eat alone over all these years. That almost made me want to invite Izuku or eat over at his place. On the way to school I noticed crime seemed to be going up and people were still missing. Then when I ran into Izuku on the way I saw Izuku and he was continuing to say I hope Bakugo is okay. I said to him "I am pretty sure there are plans in place to find him and if not, I have some ideas."

The first part of school was physical training the announcement there would be a more formal Provisional Hero License Exam to be able to do more field internships. Then after that All Might came in and began tell us about the avengers. The first thing the large man said was "you may or may not need this material for the written part of the exam test.

first let's talk about captain America real name Steven rogers/Rogers Steven written the Japanese way. He was born before child that spread quirks came into being but was given powers via a special chemical. Captain Rogers strength is a little above the upper limits of a quirkless person and extended life span, Rogers true skill is use of a shield even I couldn't break. Next, I will talk about Iron man/ Tony Stark, I am not sure if he has a useless quirk or no quirk at all. But he real strength is a strong mind that helped him build numerous power armor suits. After that is Hulk/ Bruce Banner he started with a quirk that let him take in radiation but then turned into the ability to change into a giant green monster with strength that become even greater than mine over time but at the cost being uncontrollable. After that is Hawkeye/Clint Barton, his quirk is targeting sites for eyes that can zoom long range. The finally is Natalia Romanova or black window we aren't sure if she is quirkless or not since she used to be part of the Russian quirk program.

Mineta then asked "what about thor? Can you tell use anything about him?" the number one hero then replied "I really don't know about Thor besides sharing the name with the old Norse god." I then rose my hand and waited for All Might to call on me. Eraser head then pointed to me and asked "do you know anything we don't Ms. Einzbern?" I replied "I did a short report on Thor do you want a summary of Thor and his powers and weapons?" All Might replied "go ahead Einzbern, tell the class what you learned and how you learned it." I then started with "I learned this when Thor crashed through my house. For his powerset, Thor is maybe a little stronger than Captain America when he is holding his hammer. But the hammer itself was made from a dying star and can be controlled by its current master's will. The hammer can break just about anything not made from vibranium. Thor might not be the god from the legends or the legends could be based on him that I am not sure. But his race is known as Asgardian." When I was done talking the entire class stared at me in awe until the final bell rung.

Before I could leave the grounds Aizawa said to me "come to the teacher's room somebody is waiting for you there." When I made it to the room I was greeted by Hawkeye who said to me "SHIELD would like to pay you for that report."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the arc wot save Bakugo but for a reason explained Emi won't be involved**

 **I also have 2 new stories I am working on** **fullmetal order and stray tiger's war I wont say what either is yet but I will release info chapter in a few days**

For next updates

 **week of 2/18/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 2/25/18 Pokemon spirit gx**

 **week of 3/4/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 3/11/18 shirou muyo**

 **week of 3/18/18 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**


	12. Chapter 11

**Blade princess in academia chapter 11 split pasts part 1**

 **This chapter will cover both part of the** **Hideout Raid Arc** **as well as Emi's adventure with the** **Ancient One** **and gaining another tool and teammate**

 **Pov will shift between the Izuku and Emi**

 **Izuku pov**

I wasn't sure but since the internship Emi seemed to hiding something, what I wasn't sure it was possible she could be pregnant but with no signs that would be hard hid, but I wasn't completely sure how her quirk worked so maybe it could even hide a pregnancy. I wasn't sure how I was going to be able to handle being a father but with how much money Emi seemed to have it might be an issue.

I also wasn't sure of how she was able to change forms if it was her quirk some advanced tech or even something like magic. When I was trying to figure a way to find a way to give myself a quirk. I never really got far into magic beside it exists, I knew communities existed but never knew where. Most of the books on the topic just told about the idea and the quirks could use a similar power source and that people that use magic could even blend in with quirk users.

The other thing on my mind was Kat-chan and who had taken him. since the attack the city had started to become more chaotic and with the regular heroes overworked with villains were becoming bolder. I think the only thing keeping the villains in check was All Might and if anybody knew how bad my mentor really was, the city in not the entire country could be in trouble. I was just happy the avengers could keep the earth safe.

While waiting for school to open again, Eijiro called me to organize rescue operation for Kat-chan. Some the class was for it and others weren't. I eventually said over the group call "If we can get Emi to help we would have no problem." Then Shoto said "The pro-heroes are too busy keeping the city safe so we need to save Bakugo If Einzbern can help or not." We then began planning the rescue, we knew this plan had to be as covert as possible.

 **Emi pov**

I then asked the archer of the avengers Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, "why does SHIELD want a report on Thor and Why is the least powerful avenger here?" The man replied in accented Japanese "I wanted to talk archer to archer, also I wanted to try out your archery range. The other reason is SHIELD know very little about Asgardian biology." I then brought the man into my house and said "Let's have some tea before archery practice." The archer before me said "I will take coffee." I then made coffee for myself and tea for Clint. After that I said "The report doesn't cover what everything but enough to help." Hawkeye then said "My boss has a pretty nice check for just about anything you can supply on Asgardians as a whole, we need to stop a rogue Thor or the next time Loki comes." I then handed him a flash drive with the data and replied "Loki isn't the same thing as Thor. I am not completely sure what Loki is but the old myths say Loki is a frost giant." Clint then said "dang that is why the destroyer canon didn't kill Loki." After drinks, Hawkeye and I took turns taking trick shots until a hover jet came to collect him.

Before I went to bed for the night, I checked my phone to see a call from Izuku asking to help him save Bakugo. Then after waking up and seeing the old vampire in my living room my plans were changed. The user of the second magic said "I recently met with the strongest mage on this plane and if you need to know what that means, this universe is divided into many planes of existence, from the nine realms to the dark dimension to many more." I then asked "Why does this person want to meet me?" the old man replied "she is mostly interested in your reality marble but might have other things to ask you." I then asked in response "Where and When do we leave?" he replied "right away and you have to travel by plane. Also, don't worry about school I had this considered a work study. I don't know how long you will be gone but I told the school at least a week. About the exam don't worry about that helping the avengers directly, awarded you hero certification."

I then called Izuku right away saying "Sorry, I can't help you save your friend. My guardian is sending me on emergency work study overseas and I won't be back until then. But afterwards I will have something very important to tell you." Izuku replied with the question "Are you being sent overseas to have an abortion?" I replied "just live until I get back I will explain everything." It hurt me to not say but I needed to give Izuku the full explanation and maybe even give his mother it as well. I headed to Tokyo airport for my fourteen-hour flight. Then I prepared for six-hour ride to Kamar-Taj, on the way to the meet ancient one I ran into a man with managed hands. I wanted to try and heal the man but a female voice spoke in my mind "don't help this man, just keep coming to my temple." I knew I had to listen and continue on.

When I made it to the temple, I was greeted by very light skinned bald woman who said to me "Emilia von Einzbern or should I call you Shirou Emiya? You can call me the ancient one, like you I had a former name but gave it up." I replied "Emi will be fine. Why did you tell me to leave that poor man alone?" The bald woman replied "Steven has a greater destiny and until he becomes open enough your magic would just make him worse."

She then asked me "could you explain your reality marble to me, I sensed a hole in space a few months ago." I replied "reality marbles let the user turn their inner world into a pseudo space cut off from the rest of the world. My unlimited blade works allows me to bring as many people as I can fit into a 30-60-meter space, within that space a store limitless copies of every bladed weapon I have seen. I can control what those weapons do from bombard in a stream, to rain blades to explode the blades." She then replied "that is quite the spell can others do the same?" My reply was "Yes and no, others can do it but those others are alternate versions of myself, but other people and servants have different reality marbles and the villain alliance was given at least one servant maybe more."

She replied to me "I was able to detect more than just the old vampire and you entering this reality but I don't know how many servants he summoned just the way he entered accelerate the events that will change this world forever. I will explain, in the timeline Izuku was supposed to be a fully formed hero before the battle of Tokyo. But the method Lev Lainur Flauros uses to cross time and space sped up the timeline and the events that would happen now will happen within three years. In that time a titan will kill half the people in the universe unless he is stopped."

She then took a breath and started talking again. "But I don't have all bad news for a have a present for you as well or more like it is something that each version of the older of Emiya Shirou in each world is supposed to have." She then went to the back of her study, opened a secret safe and pulled out a book. The book looked like it was clearly made of human skin. I then asked "What is that freaky book?" the reply I got was "It is the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the book of the dead or Al Azif and it is a book others version of Emiya Shirou encountered and bonded with. You just need to touch it and say 'wake up Al'." I then took the book and shouted "wake up Al" and with that the book transformed into a boy in a suit that looked about twelve." He then yawned and asked "Can you tell me your name mistress?" I then said "Eh, Emilia von Einzbern." The small boy then replied "thank you registering new master Emilia von Einzbern, confirmed." Then a mark similar to a command seal showed up on both of our right hands." I then asked the boy "Are you a heroic spirit?" the reply a received was "No, I am a grimoire and can help enhance your magical powers, as well as give you spells that I stored over the millennia."

The ancient one then asked me "so, what other questions do you have for me?" I started with "First so how is a grimoire able to take human form? Second, what do that staff and cube have in common? Finally, are Those connected to this person that wants to kill half the universe?" she started "For your first question the mad Arab that created Al imparted a soul into it, at least that is how it happened in many other timelines but in this one, a witch created this Al from collected pieces of Al from all over the multiverse, the original Al was female but this one is male. For your Second question is those two objects are infinity stones, The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities so that way, each of the stones can possess unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations for over millennia of years. That cube holds the space stone with the power to open doors in space and its energy can be used to send beings to other places. The staff holds the mind stone and can manipulate and enhance minds. Then the other stone I know the location of is the time stone its power can control time. Other stones that I don't know the powers of are the reality stone, the power stone and the soul stone. I don't know where they are but I feel we will see them soon. The real power of these stones is when you get a special glove the Infinity Gauntlet and place each stone into it anything is possible."

I then said "I do have one last question, what happened to Bakugo and was he able to be rescued alright.?" She replied "Katsuki Bakugo was able to be saved but at great cost and we will have much more trouble because of it."

 **Chapter end**

 **I wanted to do the rest of the rescue arc but I didn't really have the time to do both parts**

 **The second part will have heavy manga and anime spoilers that should be done before the anime reaches that point**

 **I should also be able to do at least the first part of the fate strange fake arc for Shirou muyo next week**

 **also please vote on servant poll for stray tigers war**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 3/18/18 shirou muyo**

 **week of 3/25/18 pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 4/2/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 4/9/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 4/16/18 blade princess in academia**


	13. Chapter 12

**Blade princess in academia chapter 12 split paths part 2 end of peace**

 **this chapter will cover the** **Hideout Raid Arc** **and some of the other events in the greater MCU**

 **at least leading up to thor 2 and the beginning of the events of captain America 2 and guardian of the galaxy 2**

 **Emi pov**

 **I knew it would be better to ask Izuku what happened to All Might and probably reveal my big secret to him as well. so, I asked the bald woman "what else is new around the world?" she replied "I guess I don't need to tell you the cost. So, the other thing that is happening is Thor returning to earth. I nearly had to try and do something because this very pissed off dark elf was trying to use a raw infinity stone to rip reality asunder but Thor's very smart friends came up with a science bases solution and thankfully the reality stone should be safe with the collector. The other thing that could be a problem if it isn't dealt with at the source is a crazed celestial named Ego."**

 **Before she could say more I had to ask "So, elves are a thing and what is a celestial and Who is the collector?" she replied with "Most of the mythical races are real they just exist on the far corners of the galaxy, most of the races used to live on earth the men and Asgardians drove them off. Then about celestials, they are an ancient race that lead to the quirks in humans and left the factors that lead to Captain America, Hulk and many others gaining powers. I can say that there are some quirk users whose powers aren't spawned from the** Luminescent Baby **some are mages like you are me and others are inhumans or hold inhuman genes waiting to gain powers. I am pretty sure most of the quirkless hold these inhuman genes. Then the collector is one of a few immortal beings that need to do something to keep themselves eternally, for the collector it is to gather things." Before I could say anymore thoughts about Izuku came into my head and about my child as well then, I had to ask "What is an inhuman and could Izuku and our child be inhumans?" her reply was "** Inhumans are products of Kree experiments on an early human ancestor. Some of them got onto earth and mixed with human civilizations. Most of their genes are dormant until they are exposed to Terrigen Mist. Quirkless humans have high inhuman factor, so yes both Izuku and your son can become inhumans and gain further powers if they were to be exposed to terrigen."

I then had to ask how long would Izuku had to wait to gain powers if All Might didn't pass on One for All." She replied with "The highest chance for exposure would've been seven years from now, in the old timeline but now it will more likely be in as little as a few months till a mass exposure is due to happen. I do feel sorry if you are required so raise a son gets exposed faster most quirk holders hold gain their powers, inhuman factor and powers are much more unstable than quirks are even between parents and children and magic users with inhuman powers have never been seen."

 **Izuku pov**

 **I was surprised Emi could already be considered a pro-hero but I guess pretty much saving the city could help that. My mentor said about it "She can be called to help the avengers or SHIELD if she wants to but won't formally be able to go pro until she finishes school." After my call with Emi, my mother called asking to pull me out of school but I knew, I had to stay in the school even if I need Emi and my mentor's help. Then right before my other classmates gathered, I saw on the tv "another alien invasion in England. Thor returns." I wasn't sure what that meant or how it would change the world only it would.**

 **Then we left to try and save our fellow classmate. To find him we had to travel an entire two hours by train. I also saw many apologies for deploying even trainee heroes to stop the invasion just as I saw many American cleaning crews helping the SDF clean up all the mess. But the entire city was half disaster area. If I had to guess about why the villains didn't do anything after get Katsuki, it was to try and figure out how to use the chaos to make a bigger move. It didn't take very long to figure many of our teachers were attacking around the same time we were going the infiltration route. But after sneaking around enough, I found my childhood friend and also found Shigaraki and a bunch of Nomus. Before they would attack us, the heroes stormed in. Soon even after the heroes seemed to be winning the user of** All for One came out and begun to fight my mentor.

 **Once, the users of similar powers clashed clash, waves were created that sent the villains and Bakugo were sent to the other side of the building and I watched my friend fend them off. At the same time my team made our way to our classmate. After a short battle Eijiro grabbed Katsuki's hand and we managed to escape and watch the rest of the fight. With the goal of the fight lost Shigaraki and the league if villains left their master to escape and fight us another day. With that** All for One started to use the other heroes including Gran Torino as human shields. By the point the battle was heating up a news drone was reporting the fight and my classmates that went were watching it on tv. I could tell from the tv, All Might was started to lose power fast but people were encouraging the symbol of peace giving him the drive to continue on. The fight kept on with the number one hero all but broken until he hit the villain with one last shot and said "United States of Smash." With that move the fight was done All Might was standing over his foe defeated. The next words from the former hero now just Toshinori Yagi said with the cameras all over him "I say this to All the future and current heroes, your next carry on my will and become the next symbols of peace." I knew that message wasn't for anybody but myself but I also hoped it would inspire just as many others to help keep the peace.

 **Emi pov**

 **On my way back to japan, I watched the final battle footage of All Might and One for All and I knew this would go down in history as a famous fight that would most likely place both of those men on the throne of heroes. I also knew the hero of peace's last message was meant for Izuku and myself. I also knew if All Might had the inhuman factor it might not be completely over for him if he wished to have a chance. It will all depend on if that hero could live long enough to see what new power he could gain. When I made it back to japan, I turned on my phone again to see message from all my classmates telling me about the mission's success and All Might's loss of power. Then I sent a message to Izuku saying "please home over to my house as soon as I text you again."**

 **After getting out of the cab, I texted the green haired boy again and then went to the incubator room to see my child. My next task to do was to check the gender to find out indeed it was a boy, I was having a son. The next thought that came to me was how many admirers I had as a male and how many Izuku has now. I couldn't tell hair color but for boys that wouldn't happen for a while, white hair would make him a huge girl magnet and pink would be just as bad.**

 **Before I could think anymore about the future somebody rung the doorbell. I then went to get it to see Izuku for him to ask "how did your trip go?" I replied "very informative, I learned why you never got a quirk until Mr. Yagi passed** One for All onto you." Izuku said "really, why is that?" I replied "come in and wait for tea to be ready and then I will tell you." I then dragged him and began the tea for Izuku to ask "Why didn't I get a quirk like most people?" the reply I gave was "double inhuman factor, before you ask that means ancestors on both sides of your family were from a race known as inhumans. The race is close enough to humans to produce children with no issues and leave them with a ticking time bomb." The teen in front of me started to freak out until the tea pot went off and he screamed out "what kind of time bomb am I going to explode?" my only reply was "that depends on what kind of power you would get, explosive powers like Bakugo are possible but unlikely. But the present I gave you would heal you?" he then replied again "what present?" the reply I gave was by sticking my hand on his crest and pulling out the holy scabbard and saying "I implanted this a copy of King Arthur's scabbard Avalon, it grants healing to you the closer you are to me."

The boy then asked "Wasn't Avalon that king's final resting place and before you reply to that, did I get you pregnant before the tournament?" the reply I gave was "Avalon was both the resting place and the scabbard created by the fairies to hold in Excalibur's power and become her invincible shield. Then to your other question I did get pregnant but placed our son outside my body. Do you want to see him?" Izuku replied "Did you get an abortion or implant my son in another woman?" the answer I gave was "No, I used an artificial womb." Then I dragged Izuku by the arm to my nursery room. when he arrived in the room, my one-time lover looked at the tube before him and said "Wow he is that big, how much longer do we have?" I gave him "if you are in some hurry 6 months if not 9 months is the limit. Before you ask, I won't leave school or stop trying to be a hero after his birth. I am plaining on hiring a nanny." He then replied "So how can I gain the powers I was meant to gain." The reply I gave was "it is something called terrigen and a few of my friends are looking for some of it." I will get some back to you as soon as I find some, from all I know is the substance is very rare." He then asked me "So, do all the quirkless have this trait." The reply I gave was "not sure, but most likely the only way to check would be wide mist covering a large part of the world." Izuku then said after that "please marry me." The reply I gave was, we will get married but lets wait and see happens and how we feel as well as wait for the baby to get closer."

 **Over the next few months, the students were all on summer break. Izuku and I trained and went on dates. We slowly became close as our child kept growing. When Izuku asked "What will you name him? the only name I could think of was "Kiritsugu, he will get my father's name." then right before school was to start again. the world changed again. The event that changed that was SHIELD falling. Captain American Steve Rogers released a massive amount of data revealing that another evil organization know as hydra had been slowly infesting shield since the cold war at least. They even captured Steve's friend Bucky Barnes after the Russians were done with him then turned him into the winter soldier. I knew with that the league of villains could get an even greater ally or at least aid. I wasn't sure how much worse this was going to make our lives or what other issues it could cause.**

 **Then a day later, I received a package from a man named Steven Strange and with in there was a note saying "terrigen for your lover." But before, I could tell Izuku Midnight came to my house and said "** U.A. is transitioning to a boarding school and I would like you to continue schooling." I told her I was going to stay but I also was planning a way to come home when I needed to.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will deal with Izuku gaining inhuman powers as well as the exam arc and a few other new events**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 4/23/18 When the duck becomes a hunter**

 **week of 4/30/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 5/6/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 5/13/18 pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 5/20/18 blade princess in academia**


	14. Chapter 13

**Blade princess in academia chapter 13 changes  
**

 **This chapter will be a shorter chapter branching content and connecting stuff and setting up for what will happen in the next chapter**

 **I won't get into what Izuku's inhuman power but will set up for it and what leads up to it**

 **Maybe lemons or mention of lemons**

 **Emi pov**

I wasn't sure how to tell Izuku about the crystal yet or if he would even be ready to master a new power or powers. Right before I began to move my stuff into the dorm, a balding man came to my house and said in Japanese "My name is Phil Coulson and I am wondering if you could return the funds?" the reply I gave was "who are you, who are you with, and why do you need my money?" he replied "sorry, I forgot to ask a potential avenger. I am the current director of what is left of SHIELD and I could really use the funds issued to help with running the remains of the agency." I then asked the man "So, what is your quirk?" the reply he gave was to touch a floor nail and turn in into a bullet "I can convert any metal into bullets. I have not really figured out how it works but it is useful for long fight, if I have time to make bullets."

After talking to the man for a little I could tell he was a on the good side and just wanted to help bring hydra down. I then set a few dead drops around japan he could pick up a few gold swords he could easily trade from money if needed. He then said to me "You need to prepare for the worse the only thing keeping Japan's criminal element just fell and neither my group nor the avengers can hold things together."

After finishing with Coulson, I brought Izuku's mother, Inko to see her grandson. The reaction she gave was "Why didn't you give birth the normal way and was in painful to put the baby in that pod?" the reply I gave was "It hurt like holy hell but not as bad as half my skin burned off. Even with a powerful healing quirk like mine. She then hugged me and said "I Hope both Izuku and you can be great heroes. If anything happens to either of you I will take care of your son." She then thought and asked "Do you have a name picked out?" the reply I gave was "Kiritsugu Midoriya, named for my father that saved me." She then asked "Was your father Japanese and where is your mother from?" I then gave her the fabricated origin that my father freed me from my evil grandparents that burned me alive over and over to test my quirk. In truth that was a combination from both my birth as Shirou Emiya and the memories I could gather from my Illya side. Then I told her about my current guardian who was a name that provided me a house and lots of money but travels a lot. Most people never saw the old vampire and didn't really need know the truth beyond that. But really by this point, I was starting to make my own money via the birthing pods and the tech Mei was starting to make.

After talking with Bakugo, I pretty much figured out besides his hot head he still had a side that wanted to be a hero on All Might's level. He also wanted help learning a fighting style I knew, so with that I began to teach a little bit of knife fighting and so of the snake style I learned. Really, I was more of a weapon fighter that unarmed. Even when I checked archer's memories, I discovered he tried and gave up just as many hand to hand styles as he tried to learn and mostly figured non-lethal ways to fight with blades when needed. Those ways mostly including hobbling sticks.

 **Izuku pov**

After training in the snake style Emi knew, I pretty much learned it was better for outright killing than fighting to save people like I wanted to. I also wasn't sure what the process of Terrigenesis do to my body but with how much damage my arms had taken I was beginning to think overusing my arms wasn't worth it as much. Then with that I began looking into styles that used my legs as much as my arms. The other issue with snake style was the damage I had taken made my arms way to ridged to effectively use the style.

After Emi told me I had a power waiting to be unlocked, I wondered every day what I could get but even Emi said "from what I heard even among inhuman brothers powers can be close but different." I also wondered how long this new power would take to learn this new power as well. the other thing about inhumans was their bodies would change more than most quirk users but again there was an element of randomness. I would keep thinking as a began to do leg exercises into the night.

 **Emi pov**

After doing some magic practice, I walked toward the kitchen and though the workout room to see Izuku's rock-hard muscles and the smell of his sweet made me consider shower sex. But this time I would make sure to use a condom. I then dragged the green haired boy into the shower. Once I got him in, I just took taking off my top made his rock hard. Then I tackled him with a make out and stripping session.

 **-Lemon start -**

The first thing I made sure to do, was to put the condom on then reinforcement to it wouldn't break. After that, I took my panties off and then pushed the boy into the bath. I then rode him until I was sure we both cam. Next, I took the condom off and gave him a blow job until I mouth was full of the salty taste. I knew it would give me a mana spike when needed and I could use it for the energy to cook.

 **\- lemon end -**

After sex was done, we took turns washing each other then held hands in the bath until I knew I needed to make dinner with Izuku saying "I am pretty sure I love you." I replied "I am not sure or if I feel the same or not but having both a good mother and father is best for our son."

I then left the bath and dressed in a semi-tired state to cook dinner. After that, Izuku slowly made his way to the kitchen. While tired and not paying attention my lover first knocked over the package that I was pretty sure held a terrigen crystal then due to a leg cramp, his leg gave out landing on the package and crushing it. On the crush he, opened the package to make sure it wasn't too damaged. But instead of seeing the damaged crystal he got a face full of mist. Then rock like substance covered Izuku and he said "what is happening to - ?" but was cut off with rock before being able to say the next word.

I then finished cooking food so myself and maybe Izuku after this change had food. When the food was done, I ate my share and left another plate for Izuku. Then I waited until morning, nodding off now and then until all the rock feel off Izuku and fragments of his cloths in the mix. Then once every piece of rock fell off, I noticed a very naked Izuku that looked pretty much the same but his body was now free of scares. I then used structural analysis on his body to discover, even if it looked the same his body was pretty different. Izuku then let out the word "me." Then he looked over his body and asked "Did I just undergo that terragenesis process?" I replied "yes, and you don't look that different except maybe a little manlier." As I stared at what looked like a slightly bigger penis. He then covered with his hands and asked for a towel. Then he asked "What new power did I get?"

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be about the battle with Bakugo and Izuku and maybe even the exam I haven't really decided how much I will put in the next chapter**

 **About Izuku's power that will be decided via a poll or at least partly decided via the poll**

 **If you want to make a suggestion please make one**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 5/27/19 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 6/3/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 6/10/18 Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 6/17/18 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 6/24/18 blade princess academia**


	15. Chapter 14

**Blade princess in academia chapter 14 new powers new moves new tests**

 **This chapter will cover what Izuku's new powers are him coming up with a special move and the first phase of the exam**

 **I won't be covering all of the filler in the anime and this chapter was delayed so much due to the filler**

 **The winning power was psychic but with how vague psychic powers can be I will go with a combination of minor precogitation with minor mind reading**

 **Emi pov**

To answer my fiancé's question, I scanned his body but discovered the first issue, inhuman psychology and my lack of knowledge with it. I noticed some difference in the frontal lobe of his brain but couldn't be sure. So, I told him "the only thing that seems out of the ordinary is your brain mainly your frontal lobe." Izuku then blurted out "So, a power connected to my mind. When I did research that is the area most developed for mental type quirks." I then replied "I was just about to say that. Did you lift the idea from my head or did you see me saying it?" he then replied "Didn't you talk about me having mind powers?" I said back "I was about to but you said it before me. From I can tell besides healing your scars and your body seeming to be a little tougher and stronger overall you might have either the power to read my mind or see the future. I can't be really sure and we don't have the time to fully see since had to get all our stuff into the dorm."

Izuku didn't bring much stuff other then his All Might merchandise but I needed to set up a portal I could hide, open and close with ease. Then after we had time to set up our rooms, Mina wanted to set up a room showcase competition and pretty made all the students show off the contents of their rooms. I agreed to show my room off knowing even if somebody found my gate only I could open it. I didn't have much time to prepare because my room was the first raided my room and Mina then said "Your room looks so plan I expected tons of swords." I then said "My quirk works like Momo's but the limit is much higher as long as only make bladed weapons." Her eyes then focused on my mirror gate and said "this mirror looks old and pretty."

Then before she could focus on that she saw my bow and asked "this bow looks super fancy it must be expensive." Before she could pick it up a said "Please don't touch it or you'll feel pain. I made that bow so only I could use it." she said "Okay I am not looking to be hurt but where are the arrows?" the reply I gave was "I either make my own arrows with my quirk or use sword arrows." The pink girl then asked "If you and Izuku are engaged, why don't you get to share a room?" That made Izuku's face red as I replied "Only married students are allowed to share rooms. At least that is what I got out of Mr. Aizawa."

After leaving my room, we went to Izuku's room for everybody to see his huge collection of All Might stuff. Then came Tokoyami's room that was dark and full of horror then stuff. After that came, Aoyama's room that was bright and almost hurt my eyes to stare at. After that came Mineta's which knowing how much of a pervert and the fact I had to throw knives a few times to make him stop trying to go for my panties made us skip his room. Then next was Ojiro's room but the tailed boy had nothing special. After his was Iida's and it was full of glasses and books. Then the rest of the boy's rooms were boring.

Then after that the short pervert asked to see the other girls' rooms and thus we went to them. Before we checked the girl's rooms, we tried to asked Bakugo and Kirishima but neither wanted to have their rooms seem. Then we went to the next room which was Shoji the multiple-armed boy who also had a plan room. Then next was the Sero the tape armed boy and his room was also nothing special. After that was Todoroki who had super complex Japanese style room, I just guessed he has helpers of magic. The next room was Sato's and he had enough stuff to stuff to cook his own sweets to enhance his power.

Next, we went to the other girl's rooms and first was Jiro's enough musical stuff to be a one girl band. After that room was Toru the invisible girl who has a very plan room but I asked her "Have you ever looked into clothing that go as invisible as yourself?" She replied "I will look into that." Then we went to Mina's room and it was full of cute things. After that, was Ochako's room but had free waits in it. So, I asked the girl "Do you want to learn a little more in terms of combat?" She replied "Yes, do you know a style that would suit me?" the reply I gave was "Look into _Lucha libre or Mexican_ professional wrestling, I am sure it could work well with your quirk." We were about to check Tsuyu's room but she claimed to not be feeling well, then Izuku said to me "Tsuyu feels bad about something but something and isn't sick." I then whispered to my lover "So, it is mind reading and maybe mixed with future site as well. We still need to do a full test." By the time we got back to the group they checked Momo's room and gave the award to the sugar powered boy because he gave cake to the girls.

Then Izuku dragged me to see a crying Tsuyu, whom felt bad about what she said to team that rescued Bakugo. The team said sorry to tsuyu and she said sorry to them. After that Mina revealed the goal of the contest was to help get rid of the bad feelings about the what they did. The next morning, Aizawa said to the class "If All Might didn't lose up his powers. All the class except, Bakugo and Einzbern would have been expelled. But with that aside the rest all of the students except Einzbern will be taking the Provisional Hero License Exam. The Mina raised her hand and asked "Why does Emilia get out of the test?" and the reply I gave was "after helping the avengers save the world, I was pretty much given my full license on the point I finish schooling."

Aizawa then said "Miss Einzbern will help with your pre-exam training. The first phase of said training will be trying to come up with new special moves and then our future avenger will aid in your training." He then dismissed the other students to the gym but said to me "Don't leave right now Miss Einzbern, we need to talk about a few things." I stopped and asked "Is it about the training I will give the group?" He replied "That and there is something about the other avengers I need to tell you. The team got into a battle with an enemy Tony Stark created and it pretty much destroyed an entire country. The number of lives lost haven't been fully recorded but it pretty much is about to cause major changes to the hero world." I then asked "How bad could it be?" The tired man then replied with "There is a good reason we are pushing the provisional exams so early. There is a bill going through the UN and also UA has been taking more heat lately as well. We don't know how the rules could change but it is better to get as many students fully certified as early as we can." I replied "So how do you want me to test the others." Aizawa then asked me "Can you create none lethal weapons?" I replied "I have something much more frightening and not lethal."

When we got the gym, I saw Izuku stop falling debris from hitting Toshinori Yagi and I said to the withered man "You should get to a safe distance, with your power gone you can't defend yourself." The walked off but was also happy his mentor was able to defend him. Then the man asked me "Did something change in Izuku lately? He seemed to be able to stop that rock pretty easy." I then replied "The reason some people don't have quirks is a factor in their DNA that won't take quirk factor through parents. Izuku has this factor and it caused a change in him to give him a new power." He then asked "Could it be why people needed one for all and why the first holder needed it?" I replied "I am pretty sure and it called the inhuman factor. The factor normally remains dormant and will cause people with high enough versions of the factor to be quirkless until an outside chemical causes people in the factor's body to undergo and change. Most of the time their body will be normal and they will just gain a new power but in other times said person's body could change and they gain a power."

Before I could explain more Aizawa called me away and said "Miss Einzbern time to do your thing." When I got into the battle area I brought forth my reality marble and instead of swords in was full of copies of limitless tiger stripped kendo sticks. Then I heard Aizawa and most of the other people in the rooms face's just at least twinging in terror. I heard Izuku say out loud "THESE KENDO STICKS SEEM TO WANT BLOOD MORE THAT EVEN STAIN." The I said to the crowd "All of class 1a has five minutes to prevent as many of these from hitting your bodies of six minutes. Don't worry as you don't take too many hit they won't kill you." I then let lose rains of the shinai copies and everybody was pelted with the copies but by the end they began to dodge or block the kendo sticks.

One thing I noticed during the barraged of kendo sticks was Izuku was using his legs more than his arms. Then when I had a chance to look over Izuku's new outfit it seemed to adjusted to brace his arms and legs to take less damage. He also explains to me "I got the ideas on the kicking style from Ida." I then said "It will be even harder for us to find a fighting style for you learn that uses kicks, right now I suggest finding somebody to teach you kickboxing." He then replied "I am looking for a master but my new power seemed to start faster near the end." I then replied "yeah, it could be both precognition and mind reading." After I was finished with Izuku, Nightingale called me and said "a strange man has been trying to teleport around the house but the field has been keeping him out." I then asked her "Did you ask who he was?" But the reply I got was "No, he seemed bad so I attacked and he teleported away." With that I pretty much guessed this teleporter was another inhuman after Izuku and then asked Aizawa "Does the dorm have a barrier to keep villains that can teleport out?" The reply I got was "We put on in after the last invasion. Do you think the villain alliance will try something again?" I replied "Did you notice anything different about Izuku?" the answer I got was "he was able to dodge easier." Then I said "A strange man with no eyes was lurking around our house."

After that we went back the dorm and Bakugo tried to confront Izuku about the dodging only for Izuku to say to explosion boy "Why are you so mad at me?" and that made Bakugo leave in a huff. The next day we all walked to the exam site for a girl a strange girl to stab a few of the students and run before I could catch her. I didn't know why she stabbed some people but this girl could have a quick like Stain or even worse. Then when we got close more students approached and even some girls asked me "Is Tokyo's magical fairy going to join the exams as well?" But I would just reply back "Sorry I being a big hero means I don't have to take the test."

After entered the test site I sat in the stands with Mr. Yagi, Aizawa and this woman who laughed a lot. The first thing my homeroom teacher told me was "UA will be the biggest target since we got all the media showing from the games." The first round was kind of like my shinai barrage. But each testier had to take out three people by hitting balls on three targets placed on their bodies. I knew I would attach balls to arrows to get my wins but others had to discover creative ways take out the others but after a few hours of the test all of 1a came out passing but they then had to prepare for the next phase.

During the break I checked the news and confirmed about the incident in Sokovia and that they seemed to have lost the hulk and thor after the battle. Then right after that I received a called from Zelretch saying "Your next internship will be with the avengers right after the exam. I mostly need you to confirm troubling rumors about the infinity stones and emergence of other inhumans." I then asked "Do you know anything about the person stalking Izuku?" The reply I got was "I know he isn't from the royal family but I think another group of inhumans that have no idea about the royals formed their own group and are trying to gather others that went through terragenesis."

With that I found Izuku and he told me "There is a shapeshifter among the other school and she could be the person that attacked a few of us earlier today."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the next phase and have the cast of agents of shield show up. Also have Izuku meet with the inhuman cabal.**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 8/12/18 Pokemon spirit z**

 **week of 8/19/18 Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 8/26/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 9/2/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 9/9/18 Stray tigers war**


End file.
